Percy va a Hogwarts, el prisonero de Azkaban
by arepa28-2
Summary: Después de la traición de Luke, Percy vuelve a su apartamento para descubrir otro gran secreto que le había sido guardado. "Libro" 1/?.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.  
**

 **Lamentablemente no soy dueño de Percy Jackson o Harry Potter, ni los personajes.**

Capítulo 1

Percy

Todo era perfecto, hace un par de semanas recuperé el rayo maestro de Zeus y evite el fin del mundo, recibí una carta de mi madre diciendo informándome de la venta de su escultura pionera al neorrealismo superfeo y de la "misteriosa desaparición" de mi (ex)padrastro Gabe, y la estaba pasando genial en el campamento. Pero algo me tenía intranquilo, el verso de la profecía. Ares había actuado como mi amigo y luego nos traicionó, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese verso. Era media tarde y ya había terminado todas mis actividades de hoy pero aún así decidí ir al bosque para ver si encontraba algo para luchar.

Entrando al bosque me encontré con Luke, quien aparentemente tuvo la misma idea mía. Al acercarse me dí cuenta de que llevava una extraña espada, la mitad era de bronce celestial, pero la otra era de otro metal, tal vez acero.

-Percy- llamó- ¿También vas al bosque?- asentí- ¿que te parece si buscamos algo digno de matar?, las bebidas corren por mi cuenta- dijo, sacando de una bolsa un six-pack de cocacola.

-Esta bien- respondí- ¿Por qué no?

Nos adentramos al bosque y recorrimos una buena parte del mismo sin encontrar rastros de ningún monstruo, supongo que deberían estar refrescandose en sus cuevas como toda bestia salvaje con medio cerebro. Al llegar al arroyo decidimos sentarnos a tomarnos las bebidas, ahí fue cuando sucedió. Un escorpión apareció de la nada y, cuando la iba a cortar en dos, Luke paró mi brazo.

\- Los escorpiones del abismo pueden saltar hasta cinco metros, no te recomiendo atacarlo, adios Percy, es el precio por ignorar el llamado de mi amo.

-¡Trabajas para Cronos!-la temperatura bajo unos diez grados.

-Deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias, se avecina una nueva edad de oro y tu no serás parte de ella- blandió su espada y se disolvió en una oleada de oscuridad.

El escorpión saltó, solo mis reflejos me permitieron cortarlo. Antes de poder celebrar mi victoria mire mi mano izquierda, había una picadura que se estaba tornando de un verde amarilloso. Traté de correr de vuelta a las cabañas para conseguir atención médica, pero mis piernas tenían otros planes, así es, caí de cara al río. Conseguí esperanza por unos segundos, al ser un hijo de Poseidoón el agua me curaría, pero se disolvió rápidamente al ver que mi mano no se curaba, el veneno debía de ser muy potente. Con mi últimos alientos antes de desmayarme grité por ayuda.

Al despertar me encontré en la enfermería, Annabeth y Quirón al lado de mi cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó el viejo centauro.

-Como si hubieran congelado mis entrañas y las hubieran descongelado en el horno microondas- respondí con un susurro.

-Teniendo en cuenta de que era un escorpión del abismo, estas bien- respondió con una sonrisa preocupada- ahora, dinos que fue lo que pasó.

Al acabar de contar lo sucedido, Annabeth se paró:

-No puedo creer que Luke haya hecho eso... no, si lo puedo creer, no fue el mismo desde esa misión, Quirón organiza una busqeda, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que llegue con Cronos.

-Me temo, Annabeth, que es muy tarde para eso, los dioses ya cerraron ese asunto, quien sabe lo que nos hará Zeus si nos escucha hablar del tema.

-Pero...

-Todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora, si no te molesta hay algo de lo que debo hablar con Percy, ve y informale al señor D. que Percy ya despertó y que no podrá asistir a la cena.

Annabeth asintio y salió rumbo al comedor.

-Ahora, Percy- me dijo Quirón- mientras estabas inconsciente llamó tu madre, dijo que fueras a tu apartamento lo más rápido posible, que tenían que hablar de algo, no me quizo decir que- agregó al saber lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Cuando podré irme?- pregunté, ya que era extraño que mi madre tuviera otra cosa importante para decir, como si ser semidios no fuera suficiente.

-Si reposas lo suficiente esta noche, mañana a primera hora Argos podrá llevarte a tu apartamento.

-Gracias Quirón, entonces creo que lo mejor será irme a dormir- igualmente ya tenía ganas de irme a dormir, no me había dado cuanta de lo cansado que estaba después de lo que había pasado.

Me despedí del viejo centauro y cerré los ojos sin saber lo que me esperaría al día siguiente. 

**Bueno... aquí acaba el primer capítulo.**

 **Perdónenme por cambiar unos datos pero era necesario para ajustar la historia para evitar la mayor cantidad de fallos argumentales.**

 **Si quieren poner críticas, preguntas, maldiciones, o cualquier cosa en los reviws, bien puedan.**

 **Me despido por ahora.**

 **arepa28-2**


	2. El secreto revelado

**Hola otra vez, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

Capitulo 2

Percy

Cuando desperté en la mañana el dolor se había ido. Me levanté para ir a mi cabaña para cambiarme de ropa y darme un baño para salir rápido para mi apartamento, la curiosidad me invadía. Cuando salí de mi cabaña para buscar a Argos me encontré con Annabeth en la puerta de mi cabaña, por lo que decidí contarle lo que me dijo Quirón el día anterior.

-¿Qué querra tu madre?- me pregunto- ¿Qué es eso que te quiere decir que no se pueda por mensaje Iris?

-No lo sé, al parecer Quirón tampoco sabía, _o no me quizo contar_ -pensé.

-Eso es raro, bueno sesos de alga tengo que irme, esas lecciones de griego antiguo no se dan solas.

Me despedí de ella y comenzé mi rumbo a la casa grande. Al llegar me encontré con Argos y Quirón en el porche, no vi al señor D. por ninguna parte, _debe estar dormido_ me dije mentalmente.

-Bueno, Percy, supongo que ya es hora- me dijo el viejo centauro- deberías quedarte con tu madre el resto del verano, a no ser que quieras entrenar durante el año escolar, igualmente solo queda una semana para que se marchen los que solo se quedan el verano.

-Claro, después de todo ya no está Gabe, podré disfrutar del resto de las vacaciones con mi madre sin preocupaciones.

-Nos vemos Percy, cuídate- se despidió- si algo sucede procura enviar un mensaje Iris.

-Esta bien Quirón, lo haré- respondí- lo mismo va por si consiguen noticias de Luke.

Me despedí de Quirón y me fuí con Argos a la van del campamento. El trafico estaba más suave de lo normal, mejor para mí caramelos azules antes de tiempo. Al llegar me despedí de Argos y subí al apartamento. Cuando llegué la puerta estaba abierta, primera señal de que añgo andaba mal, saqué a Anaklusmos de mi bolsillo, sin quitarle la tapa todavía, y avanzé lentamente por el apartamento. Una vez en la cocina me tranquilizé, ahí estaba mi madre cocinando unas brownies azules, guardé a Anaklusmos en mi bolsillo y corrí a saludar a mi madre.

-Mamá.

-Oh Percy, que gusto me da verte, pensé que no llegarías la próxima semana por lo del escorpión.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya estoy bien. Y, ¿qué es lo que me quieres contar?- hice la pregunta que me estaba molestando desde elñ día anterior.

-Percy, sobre eso, mejor esperame en la sala- dijo- me voy a demorar un buen rato expicándolo, y igualmente ya falta poco para que los brownies estén listos.

-Si tu lo dices...

Una vez entré a la sala me di el tiempo para inspeccionar el apartamento que compró con el dinero de la "misteriosa desaparición" de Gabe. Era genial, todo estaba reluciente y tenía buena vista de la ciudad. Comparándolo con el anterior que estaba Gabe...

- _Sería tratar de comparar los campos de castigo con las islas afortunadas,-_ pensé.

Diez minutos después llegó mi madre con una bandeja llena de brownies azules y unos vasos llenos de cocacola de cereza.

-Bueno Percy, ponte cómodo que esto me va a tomar un buen rato.

Me senté agarré un brownie y le dije que comenzara.

-Percy antes de comenzar, ten en cuenta de que todo lo que te voy a decir es real y por favor no interrumpas, que hay poco tiempo, responderé tus preguntas al final, no te preocupes por eso- añadio al ver que iba a preguntar.

-Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, desde la antigua Grecia mas o menos, cuando la diosa Hécate comenzó a tener hijos semidioses y a bendecir a varios humanos, con o sin sangre divina. Tanto sus hijos como los bendecidos obtuvieron el don de la magia y algunos comenzaron a hacer una sociedad secreta para evitar mezclarse con los que no podían hacer magia, a quienes llamaban muggles, y los demás semidioses con el fin de dedicarse a sus asuntos. Esa sociedad sigue presente hoy en día, y esta repartida por todo el mundo pero piensan que los dioses no existen y que ellos tuvieron la magia desde siempre y se hereda de padres a hijos. Frente a eso último debo añadir que es mentira. Algunos magos nacen de familias muggles, y son llamado hijos de muggles, debido a que Hécate decidió bendecir al niño, por alguna razón. Por el otro lado, algunas familias perdían su linaje mágico cuando Hécate le quitaba la bendición a los hijos, quienes se llamaban squibs. Debes saber, Percy, que en ese mundo algunos magos autopriclamados "sangre limpia", quienes tienen magia en la familia desde hace tantas generaciones que creen que la han tenido desde siempre, que se creen superiores a los magos nacidos de muggles o mestizos.

-Con el paso del tiempo- continuó después de tomar un sorbo de cocacola- esta sociedad se comenzó a dividir por países y a crear un ministerio de magia por cada uno, el fin de este ministerio es el mismo que el de cualquier otro ministerio del mundo, salvo que este tiene la responsabilidad de evitar que los muggles descubran sobre la magia para evitar que den lata para soluciones mágicas a los problemas. Como debes saber no hay ningún ser humano perfecto, solo los dioses se acercan lo más posible a la perfección, por lo que algunos se desvían del camino del bien y aprenden magia oscura, y la usan para sus propios fines. Un ejemplo de esto es el mago llamado Voldemort, el mago oscuro más temido del último siglo, cuyo reino de terror se extendió hasta tal punto que eran pocos los que se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre. Su reino de terror acabó cuando fue a buscar a la familia Potter, asesinó a la madre y al padre pero cuando iba a asesinar al hijo, Harry, la maldición asesina rebotó y lo golpeó. Nadie sabe como ocurrió esto, pero Harry se convirtió en la primera persona en sobreivir a la maldicón quedando solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y se hizo famoso por eso, aún teniendo solo un año.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- le pregunté.

-Ya voy a contar eso, pero para que entiendas debes saber que mi padre era un mago y mi madre una muggle. La verdad tras el accidente de avión en el que murieron fue que el se negó a unirse a Voldemort y el, furioso, le dijo a sus seguidores, los mortífagos, que los asesinaran. Después de eso me fuí a vivir con mis tíos, los Evans, y mis primas Lily y Petunia. Al ser hija de un mago, a mis once años recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, un colegio para magos, y Hécate, en recompensa por su buena voluntad, le dio su bendición a Lily a los once, teníamos la misma edad, para que fuéramos juntas a Hogwarts. Supongo que te imaginaras como reacciono Petunia, que tenía trece cuando murieron mis padres por o que no pudo tener la bendición, al ser la única que no tenía magia. Se puso histérica y no nos volvió a hablar y a los 18 se fué de la casa y no nos volvió a hablar. Años más tarde Lily y yo decidimos hacer las paces con Petunia pero las cosas no salieron bien, ella se tuvo que casar con el hombre más idiota, después de Gabe y sus amigos de póquer, el odiaba la magia y todo lo que sea considerado antinatural. Por culpa de ese sujeto, Petunia nos odió aún más y no quizo saber nada más. Luego de algún tiempo mis tios enfermaron de cancer y, a pesar de toda la magia que intentamos hacer no los pudimos slavar. Luego la guerra empeoró cuando Lily se casó y quedó embarazada y yo conocí a tu padre, tu primo y tú tienen la misma edad por cierto. Lily se tuvo que ocultar por una profecía, también existen oráculos en ese mundo, que decía que un niño nacido a finales de Julio, tu primo nació el 31 de ese mes, y cuyos padres hayan desafíado al señor oscuro tres veces y hayan escapado, Lily y James (su esposo) lo habían hecho, estaría destinado a derrotarlo. De alguna manera eso llegó a oídos de Voldemort y decidió perseguirlos. Al final Lily y James optaron por usar el encantamiento fidelio, que oculta la casa de cualquier forma y solo deja que una persona, el guardián de los secretos, revele la ubicación de la casa a otras, James decidió poner a su mejor amigo Sirius Black como guardián de los secretos, ese fue su gran error ya que, sin que nadie lo supiera, Black se unió a Voldemort y le reveló la ubicación de la casa. Solo me falta decirte que el nombre de tu primo es Harry, Harry Potter.

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y tener una buena parte de la historia publicada antes de entrar en exámenes, creo que unas tres semanas.**

 **Me despido, por ahora,**

 **arepa28-2**


	3. La carta

**Hola, aquí el nuevo cap.**

 **No soy dueño de PJO ni HP, :´(**

Capítulo 3

Percy

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, toda esa información: magia, magos oscuros, familiares de mamá, mi mama una bruja...

-Un momento- dije-si eres maga y tienes esos poderes, ¿por qué no te he visto usarlos?

-Percy- me dijo- lamento no haberte dicho nada de esto antes, pero es que tuve que renunciar a ella, al menos mientras tu estuvieras cerca, porque tu padre me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?

-Por tu sangre de semidios, si te dabas cuenta de que también eras mago hubieras atraído demasiados monstruos. Ahora que ya sabes de tu padre y del campamento podrás ir allí en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas.- me dijo- ¿Tienes otra pregunta?  
-Si, sobre lo de que soy mago, si soy mago ¿por qué no recibí la carta a Hogwarts a los once si esa es la edad en la que supuestamente se recibe?

Parecía como si mi madre estaba esperando esa pregunta.

-Por la misma razón, Percy, tuve que escribirle al director, Albus Dumbledore, que no podías asistir por motivos familiares. Ahora tienes la opción de ir si tu quieres, solo dime y mandare la carta para que vayas a tercer año, en el que deberías estar por tu edad, y yo me encargaré de enseñarte todo lo que debas saber para un estudiante de tu edad, mañana mismo podríamos ir a comprar las cosas que necesites para ir.

-Pero, ¿no saldría costoso la compra de eso?

-Percy, mis padres me dejaron una herencia de dinero de magos, no pude sacarlo y cambiarlo a dinero muggle porque tú ya habías nacido cuando Poseidón me dijo que debía ocultar mi magia.

-Y sobre Harry, ¿en donde esta el?

-Eso es algo que no se, estoy segura de que el está estudiando en Hogwarts pero no se en donde ha vivido desde la muerte de Lily y James.

-Entiendo...

-Percy, si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo lo entenderé, es como si tu vida diera un giro brusco, otra vez- me tranquilizó mi madre.

-Mamá, no necesito tiempo, iré a esa escuela, quiero aprender a hacer magia, sería muy útil para mi vida de semidios, y conocer a Harry- le dije con toda la convicción que pude.

-Claro, Percy- me dijo-, ya sabía que dirías eso y mandé la carta de antemano, mañana mismo iremos a Londrés a comprar las cosas y...

-Un momento- la interrumpí-, ¿Londrés?, eso esta al otro lado del mar, ¿y si pasa algo y tengo que volver al campamento?, nos demoraríamos demasiado en el barco porque no puedo ir en avión, Zeus me lo dejó bien claro en el Olimpo.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo mi madre- lo magos tenemos nuestros propios medios de transporte. Iremos al ministerio de magia americano, que casualmente queda en el Empire State, y nos iremos en traslador, un objeto que nos teletransportará a Londres, y de paso registraré nuestra chimenea en la red Flu, para poder viajar desde y hacia nuestra chimenea.

-Bueno- dije más confundido que antes, pero muy cansado para recibir otra explicación- entonces esta bien, sea lo que sea eso. Ahora, si me disculpas, quedé de enviarle un mensaje Iris a Annabeth.

-Sobre eso- dijo mi madre antes de poder ir al baño para hacer la llamada- no le digas a nadie sobre la magia, puedes decirle que vas a un internado en Escocia o algo por el estilo, solo Quirón sabe sobre eso, después de todo los centauros viven en ambos mundos.

-Está bien- dije-, y supongo que no hace falta decirme que no le diga a nadie de alla sobre ser un mestizo.

-Claro Percy- su tono se volvió lo más alegre que he escuchado- estoy muy felíz que vayas a ir a Hogwarts, vas a ver que es la mejor escuela del mundo. Ve y llama a Annabeth mientras hago la cena.

No me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde, las 6 de la tarde, de modo que solo asentí y me dirijí al baño para llamar a Annabeth. Abrí la llave y esperé a que saliera vapor para que se formara un arcoíris con la luz de la bombilla.

-Iris diosa del arcoíris, por favor acepta mi ofrenda- dije lanzando un Dracma al arcoíris- Annabeth Chase campamento mestizo.

En el arcoíris apareció la playa del campamento y sentada sobre una toalla, estaba Annabeth.

-Eh chica lista-llame, y tuve que contener mi risa al ver que la sorprendí y por poco se cae al agua.

-¡Sesos de alga!- me miro con furia en sus ojos- ¡no me vuelvas a asustar así o lo lamentaras!.

-Bueno, perdón, pero te tengo noticias. Me iré durante el año escolar a un internado en Escocia, no se cuando me vaya pero no volveré al campamento hasta el próximo verano.

-¿Qué?-su cara pareció ponerse triste durante un segundo- ¿Escocia?

-Así es, eso es lo que me quería contar mi madre, y creo que no sería prudente hacer mensajes Iris, a no ser que sea algo de vital importancia, no te preocupes, encontraré una forma de comunicarnos segura.

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate, ¿sabes la cantidad de castillos que hay en Escocia?, ya quiero que me digas todo lo que puedas acerca de ellos mientras estas ahí, esas construcciones en piedra, las más geniales desde la Antigua Grecia...

Pasé rápidamente mi mano por el mensaje, desvaneciendolo, para evitar otra charla sobre arquitectura. Justo en ese momento me llamó mi madre desde la cocina, diciendo que era algo importante. Cuando llegué lo primero que noté fue una lechuza gris con manchas negras parada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¿Y esa lechuza?- pregunté extrañado.

-Oh- respondió mi madre- se me olvidó decirte que en el mundo mágico la principal forma de comunicación son lechuzas, bueno, toma esto- dijo entragándome una carta- es la carta de Hogwarts.

La abrí, la dirección estaba escrita en tinta verde:

 _Perseus Jackson_

 _Apartamento 5-12, edificio grand empire_

 _Manhatan, Nueva York,_

 _Estados Unidos de América_

En el interior de la carta habían dos sobres. El primero, después de lograrlo descifrar por la dislexia, decía:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Interncaional de Magos)._

 _Estimado señor Jackson:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que en este año ha conseguido una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en tercer año. Lamentamos no haberle podido acoger en su primer y segundo año, de modo que, en caso que sea necesario, se le darán extra-clases a lo largo del período para que adquiera los conocimientos requeridos para tercer año. En el sobre encontrará la lista de libros, materiales y uniformes requeridos para el curso; un desprendible que deberán firmar sus padres para que tenga la autorización de ir al pueblo cercano Hogsmade algunos fines de semana; un desprendible con las materias optativas que desee cursar durante los próximos años (de las cuales deberá escoger al menos dos), que debará enviar de vuelta con la lechuza que le entregó esta carta para poderlo matricular en esas materias; y el boleto para el expreso Hogwarts el primero de septiembre a las once de la mañana en la estación King Cross._

 _Las clases comenzarán el primero de septiembre, esperamos su asistencia durante este año._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directora adjunta._

Una vez acabé de leer la carta busqué en el sobre la lista de materias optativas para enviarla de una vez. Cuando vi el sobre encontré que mi madre ya había llenado la autorización para ir a Hogsmade.

-Wow mamá, ¿como sabías que quería ir a Hogsmade?- pregunté "inocentemente".

-Porque te conozco, no soportarías estar en el colegio todo el año- me respondió con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Por eso eres la mejor mamá del mundo.

Miré la hoja con las materias:

 _-Adivinación_

 _-Aritmancia_

 _-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

 _-Estudios Muggles_

 _-Runas Antiguas_

Al terminar de leer eso decidí marcar Adivinación, por si me sirve para entender las profecías del oráculo del campamento, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, es necesario saber las debilidades de los monstruos mágicos por si también tienen las mismas preferencias alimenticias de los Griegos, y Runas Antiguas, ya sabía griego antiguo así que tendría alguna ventaja ¿no?

Al marcarlas, doble la carta y se la traté de amarrar a la lechuza en la pata pero olvidé algo. La lechuza es el animal sagrado de Atenea, quien por razones de la vida odia a Poseidón. En resumen empezó a volar y a tratar de picotearme en la cara. Mi madre dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de sacar un palo de madera de su bolsillo, y murmurar unas palabras que no pude entender, y sentí aparecer una barrera entre la lechuza y yo. Mamá recogió la hoja con las materias del suelo y la amarró a la pata de la lechuza, que me fulminó con la mirada antes de salir volando por la ventana.

-Bueno, Percy, tendremos que buscarte una forma de comunicación que, claramente, no puede involucrar lechuzas. Pero por ahora sientate a comer antes de que se enfríe, y asegurate de descansar bien, mañana será un día pesado.

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.**

 **Estoy agradecido por los reviews positivos que recibí, sinceramente no me esperaba eso.**

 **Sobre la dirección de Percy, solo es cierto hasta Upper East Side, el resto, claramente, lo inventé.**

 **Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **Me despido**

 **arepa28-2**


	4. Londres

**Aquí el nuevo cap.**

 **Nota: no poseo ningún personaje de las sagas HP o PJO/HoO**

Capítulo 4

Percy

En el sueño estaba en un callejón sin salida, había gente pasando fuera del mismo pero la parte importante estaba en el callejón. Un hombre con el pelo negro y largo había arrinconado a otro que estaba arrodillado en el piso, pidiendo piedad. Al ver que el otro hombre no le haría caso, tuvo una idea.

-¿A Lily y a James, Sirius?- gritó el hombre- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Luego de eso hubo una explosión y todo se volvió negro.

Al despertar mi madre acababa de entrar al cuarto.

-Percy- me dijo- alistate rápido que tenemos que llegar temprano al ministerio por el traslador.

-Claro- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, estaba ansioso por conocer más acerca de este mundo mágico.

Una vez salí de la ducha y me hube vestido, me dirijí a la cocina por desayuno, que mi estómago estaba deseando mucho. Al llegar a la cocina, mi madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno, unos huevos azules con tocino azul.

-Percy, desayuna rápido que el traslador sale en dos horas y toca completar los formularios, nos quedaremos en Londres hasta que se acaben las vacaciones, así que alista una maleta con tus cosas, después de todo arreglé con Dumbledore que los profesores vayan al sitio de hospedaje para que te adelantes en los temas de los otros años.

-Esta bien- le respondí mientras me embutía la mitad de la comida.

Luego de desayunar me dirijí a mi cuarto a alistar mi maleta. En otras palabras, agarré la primera mochila que encontré y le metí una muda de ropa, unas cosas de aseo, el resto de la carta de Hogwarts, una bolsita con Dracmas, una hermética con cuadrados de ambrosía y un termo con nectar. Al salir de mi habitación, mi madre me estaba esperando en la sala diciendo que el taxi que pidió ya estaba por llegar, así que bajamos rápidamente.

Al llegar al Empire State recordé hace menos de un mes cuando subí al Olimpo a devolver el rayo maestro, me estremecí de solo pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido de no haberlo devuelto a tiempo. Nos acercamos al mostrador y mi mama le dijo:

-Queremos bajar al ministerio de magia, oficina de transportes mágicos, por favor.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras nos alcanzaba una tarjeta metálica- pásenla por la ranura y asegúrense de que no haya nadie con ustedes en el ascensor, piso -4.

Cuando llegamos al asensor mi madre hizo lo pedido y el ascensor bajo por debajo del nivel del suelo.

-Cuando subí al Olimpo el portero casi no me deja pasar- comenté.

-Eso es porque es un autómata- dijo- esta programado para que guarde mejor el secreto del Olimpo.

-¿Y hay muchos magos que sepan sobre los dioses?-pregunté.

-No muchos, pero Dumbledore lo sabe, el combina los linajes de Atenea, por su madre, y Hécate, por su padre.

-¿Es el hijo de dos semidioses?- pregunté sorprendido- creía que era muy raro que los semidioses llegaran a tal edad.

-Percy, ten en cuenta de que sus escencias no llaman mucho la atención, además de que en el Reino Unido la cantidad de monstruos que cazan semidioses es mínima.

No me dí cuenta de que ya estábamos en la oficina de transportes mágicos, sea lo que sea eso. Una vez dentro nos acercamos a un mostrador en el que mi madre pidió un formulario y nos sentamos en la sala de espera a que lo llenara.

-Percy- me dijo- hay algunas cosas que te tengo que contar antes de tomar el traslador. Primero, solo Dumbledore sabe de tu ascendencia, así que dí que tu padre, quien de ahora en adelante mientras estemos en ese mundo se llamará Peter Jackson, esta muerto, diles que murió asesinado por Voldemort. Segundo, no le digas a nadie que estamos relacionados con Harry, Dumbledore me explicó que Lily, quien era consciente de mi situación de ocultarme, con su último aliento realizó un hechizo de protección de muy alto nivel sobre Harry, el cual comenzó a hacer efecto desde que se quedó a vivir con Petunia y su familia. El encantamiento es cuestión sirve para protegerlo de Voldemort, quien según Dumbledore sigue "vivo", y solo tiene efecto si va a la casa de Petunia a quedarse mínimo una vez al año durante al menos dos semanas*, y solo si piensa en ese sitio como su hogar, teniendo en cuenta que hogar se refiere a familia. Si Harry se fuera a vivir con nosotros el encantamiento se romerá y perderá esa protección, lo que lo pondría en un gran peligro.

-Esta bien mamá, prometo cumplir con esas dos reglas.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio hasta que acabó de llenar el formulario. Una vez le devolvimos el formulario al encargado, quien nos dirijió a una habitación a través de una puerta que no había visto antes. La habitación estaba vacía a exepción de un monton de basura en un rincón. Con un movimiento de varita el encargado sacó del monton una lata de atún. Acto seguido murmuró unas palabras que no alcanzé a escuchar y la lata comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado.

-El traslador partirá en treinta segundos- nos dijo el encargado- agarrenlo bien y cuiden de sus objetos personales durante el viaje. No nos hacemos responsables por pérdidas de objetos. Les deseo un felíz viaje.

Luego de decirnos esas palabras, el encargado salió de la habitación y nos apresuramos a agarrar la lata, que pensé era el traslador, para no perderlo. Una vez se activó, empezamos a girar en el aire. Al detenernos, unos pocos segundos después, caí al piso por el mareo y miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una habitación exactamente igual a la anterior, solo que en esta cada pocos segundos aparecía gente con un destello azulado.

-Percy- me dijo mi madre- bienvenido a Londres.

-Eso fue rápido- comenté- ¿y por qué el traslador era una lata de atún?

-Es que usualmente los trasladores son objetos considerados como basura para que los muggles no los anden recogiendo. Es un problema tener que borrarles la memoria. Por ahora, Percy, concentrémonos en salir de aquí, iremos al Caldero Chorreante, la posada en la que nos quedaremos hasta que comienze el curso en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué harás después de eso?

-Volveré a Nueva York, alguien tiene que trabajar en la tienda, después de todo al haber tenido un hijo con tu padre, cada vez que hago magia hay un riesgo de que atraiga monstruos.

-¿Y yo al ser su hijo no atraeré más monstruos?

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya te dije que aquí no hay casi monstruos que busquen mestizos, por mucha magia que hagas no los atraeras. Eso sí, cuando se acabe el curso tendrás que hacer la menor cantidad de magia posible.

En lo que hablábamos, no me dí cuenta que ya estábamos saliendo del ministerio de magia Británico. Al salir fuimos a la estación de metro y tomamos el primer tren que pasó, después de todo según mi mama, todos los trenes que pasan por esta estación pasan por la estación más cercana al Caldero Chorreante. Unas cinco paradas después, nos bajamos del tren y salimos de la estación. Al salir me di cuenta que los muggles/mortales pasaban al frente de un edificio, pero nadie lo volteaba a ver.

-¿Ese es...-comenzé a decir señalando el edificio.

-Así es, Percy, ese es el Caldero Chorreante. Mira como los muggles lo evitan, es gracias a un encantamiento creado por un descendiente de Hécate que es lo más cercano a la niebla que tenemos. Después de todo los muggles pueden ver lo que pasa en el mundo mágico.

Una vez entramos nos dirijimos a la barra, porque además de posada era un bar, y mi madre le pidió al cantinero una habitación para dos.

-¿Para dos?- nos contestó- claro, dejen sus cosas en la habitación 12, el pago se hace al salir.

-Gracias, Tom- agradeció mi madre.

-Si, gracias.

Al subir al segundo piso seguimos el letrero que decía las habitaciones que estaban en los pasillos y llegamos. La habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo y al lado estaba la habitacón 13, que parecía vacía. Por dentro, la habitación era amplia, la ventana tenía vista al Londres muggle y había dos camas gemelas a cada lado de la habitación, cada cama con su respectivo armario.

-Percy, deja tus cosas en la cama y saca tu lista de cosas, tenemos que comprar las cosas hoy aprovechando que no hay mucha gente comprando.

Eso hice, del bolsillo pequeño de mi maleta saqué el sobre. Al sacar la lista me di cuenta de que solo quedaba en el sobre: el permiso firmado de mi madre para ir a Hogsmade, y un tiquete del tren que sale a las 11 de la mañana el primero de septiembre, anden nueve y tres cuartos.

-¿Nueve y tres cuartos?- dije- los ingleses tienen mucha imaginación para los adenes de la estación de tren.

-No es eso, Percy, es un andén secreto. Se entra atravezando la pared entre los andenes nueve y diez, después de todo sería problemático que loa muggles se enteraran de Hogwarts por error.

-Claro, ¿vamos saliendo?

Al bajar ne nuevo al bar, mi mama me dirijió por un pasillo al fondo de la taberna, al otro lado de la puerta a la calle. el pasillo acababa en una pared de ladrillos, uno de esos ladrillos estaba marcado, como si hubiera recibido muchos golpes a lo largo de los años. Mi madre sacó su varita y golpeó suavemente el ladrillo. Inmediatamente los ladrillos se comenzaron a mover dando paso a una calle.

-Bienvenido al callejón Diagon.

 **Aquí acaba el cuarto capítulo de este fic.**

 **En primer lugar me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar el fic en este tiempo, tenía cosas de vital importancia para hacer (cough cough, maratón de Star Wars, cough cough).**

 **También traigo una mala noticia, la próxima semana comienzo exámenes de final de año, duran tres semanas y luego porfín vacaciones.**

 **Otra mala noticia, una vez salga a vacaciones me iré a un sitio sin internet por un mes, osea hasta Enero sin poder actualizar, pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible antes de salir, y también trataré de escribir los capítulos en las vacaciones, así sea en un cuaderno, para en Enero actualizar más de un cap.**

 **Me despido**

 **arepa28-2**


	5. El callejón Diagon

**Hola, aquí el nuevo cap.**

 **No soy dueño de los personajes de PJO ni HP**

Capítulo 5

Percy

Cuando entramos lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue desear ser Argos, el encargado de seguridad del campamento, para poder ver en todas las direcciones y ver las tiendas, personas y los objetos que estaban fuera. Era una vista maravillosa, no pude recordar todo lo que ví de primera impresión.

-Percy, primero tendremos que ir a Gringotts, el banco mágico- me dijo mi madre- después de todo hace años que no tengo dinero mágico.

-Supongo que es ese edificio de allá- dije, señalando un edificio al fondo, de un color blanco con unas puertas de bronce gigantes. En la entrada había un hombrecito con barba puntiaguda, tez morena y dedos y pies largos- ¿Qué es eso?- le susurre a mi madre señalando al hombrecito.

-Es un duende- me respondió- son los encargados de manejar la banca mágica, Gringotts. No los hagas enfadar y mucho menos estafar, también ten cuidado si haces tratos con ellos que tengan dinero en juego, son muy astutos y siempre buscarán tener más de lo que deberían.

-Claro, eso haré, no quiero tener problemas con un feo enano moreno.-respondí.

-Percy, esto es en serio, ten mucho cuidado. Creo que en unos años adelante verás en historia de la magia las antiguas guerras con los duendes, no son criaturas que quieras tener como enemigas.

-No es que busque tener enemigos, mis enemigos me buscan por su propia cuenta.

Luego de eso mi mama pareció resignarse en cuanto a eso y seguimos caminando. Nos encontramos con unas puertas, esta vez de plata, un poco más pequeñas que las de bronce. En una de las puertas había algo escrito, como vió lo que que me costaba leerla, estúpida dislexia, mi madre la leyó por mi.

- _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado en encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Cuando acabó de leer, me recorrió un escalofrío, tal vez los duendes si eran enemigos peligrosos. Una vez pasamos esa puerta me quedé pasmado, la estancia era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Estaba todo lleno de mármol, lo que por un instante me recordó al Olimpo, y de escritorios con duendes examinando monedas. Nos acercamos a uno que acababa de tirar una moneda enojado, supongo que era falsa, y murmuró _Leprachaun._

-Discuple- dijo mi madre- queremos ingresar a la caja de la familia Jackson.

-¿Tienen su llave?- contestó el duende con un tono de molestia, seguramente por la moneda de antes.

-Si, aquó la tengo- respondió mi madre entregándole una pequeña llave dorada que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Todo en orden- dijo después de examinarla-¡Griphook!- exclamó el duende- ven y lleva a estas personas a la caja Jackson.

Luego de eso el duende se volteó hacia su escritorio a seguir examinando monedas como si nosotros no hubieramos existido. Unos segundos después llegó otro duende que nos dirijió por un pasillo lateral y atravezamos una puerta. Para mi sorpresa ya no había más mármol, era una caverna oscura, y al frente de nosotros un abismo. Por un instante recordé cuando Annabeth, Grover y yo llegamos al inframundo y estuvimos al frente de la entrada al Tártaro.

-Por aquí- nos dijo Griphook, mientras caminaba hacia un carrito como los de las montañas rusas.

Una vez nos subimos, el carrito aceleró tanto que temí que se saldría de los rieles. Un par de minutos después el carrito se detuvo al lado de una puerta de hierro gigante.

-La llave, por favor- nos dijo Griphook, a lo que mi madre se la dió.

Cuando abrió la puerta me quedé sin palabras. En el centro de la bóveda había un gran montón de monedas doradas, a su lado uno más pequeño de monedas de color plata y bronce.

-Las doradas se llaman Galeones- me dijo mi madre al ver mi cara- las plateadas son Sickles, y las de bronce son Kunts. Diecisiete Sickles son un Galeón, y veintinueve Knuts son un Sickle.

Acto seguido hizo aparecer con su varita un par de bolsitas de cuero pequeñas y echó un puñado de cada montón.

-Toma,- dijo entregándome una- es para tus gastos y las salidas a Hogsmade, no creo que gastes mucho dinero pero igual es útil que tengas en caso de emergencia, hasta donde sé, Iris y Hermes también aceptan Galeones, pero cobran el doble de cantidad, por si necesitas mandar un mensaje o un paquete ya que no puedes usar el método de comunicación convencional.

-Cierto.

Luego de cerrar la puerta nos volvimos a montar al carrito para volver a la superficie. Al salir del banco no me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la luz del sol, después de todo la cueva me recordaba demasiado al inframundo.

-Bueno, Percy- me dijo mi madre- saca la lista de cosas para comprar rápido que mira la hora, ya van a ser las seis.

-Claro,- saqué la lista de mi bolsillo y se leí:

Uniforme:

-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo, negras.

-Un par de guantes protectores, piel de dregón o semejante.

-Una capa de invierno, negra con broches plateados.

Libros:

-Libro reglamentario de hechizos, tercer curso, Miranda Goshawk.

-Historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

-Guía de transformación, nivel intermedio, Emeric Switch.

-Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore.

-Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigner.

-Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

-Disipar las nieblas del futuro, Cassandra Vablatsky.

-El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, Edwuardus Lima.

Resto del equipo:

-Varita.

-Caldero,(Peltre, medida 2)

-Juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal.

-Telescopio.

-Balanza de latón.

-Ingredientes de pociones, lista en el libro "Filtros y pociones mágicas"

-Vaya- dije- son muchas cosas.-Luego reparé en que pude leer bien la lista. Volví a ver la lista, estaba en ingles,-mamá, ¿tú sabes por qué pude leer bien la lista?

-Acuerdate que Dumbledore tiene sangre divina, Percy, el tambié tiene dislexia pero hizo un hechizo para que la pudieras leer. Es más, algunas tiendas usan el mismo hechizo en sus carteles para no perder posible clientela.

-Mamá,- le dije- ¿tu sabes hacer ese hechizo?,¿me lo podrías enseñar?

-Percy,- respondió- no te lo puedo enseñar porque no lo se hacer, pero se de algo mucho mejor para que no tengas que hacer ese hechizo todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté-¿una poción especial que me quita la dislexia?

-No es eso- dijo- ven vamos a comprarlo de una vez.

Me guio por el callejón hasta una tienda, Flourish y Blotts, la cual estaba repleta de libros de todo tipo. En el centro de la tienda había una jaula con un monton de libros que parecian monstruos atacándose entre ellos. Se nos acercó un dependiente.

-¿Hogwarts?-preguntó-¿vienes por los nuevos libros?

-Si- contestó mi madre- y unas _vitra amplio oculorum*,_ por favor.

-Claro,- contestó mientras se dirijía a un escritorio al lado de la puerta- ¿qué libros necesitan?

Mientras leía la lista el dependiente se acercó con unas gafas con el marco azul oscuro y con letras griegas en verde claro, _γυαλιά βελτίωση της όρασης*_.

-Aquí tiene señor- me entregó las gafas y se fue a buscar los libros- Aunque, ¿podría preguntar para que las necesita si veo que esta leyendo perfectamente?

-Es que hechizaron la carta para que pudiera leerla- dijo mi madre- pero es más práctico tener una de estas para no tener que repetir el hechizo una y otra vez.

-Cierto- deijo mientras me entregaba los libros que le había mencionado-¿algo más, señor?

-Si,- dije revisando la lista para ver cual faltaba- El monstruoso...

-Ya voy- dijo poniendose un par de guantes gruesos y agarrando un bastón con nudos- es la última vez que ordeno estos libros- dijo mientras se acercaba a la jaula- ya se han destruido veinte entre ellos. Es el peor encargo desde el Libro invisible de la invisibilidad, costaron una fortuna y luego no los pudimos encontrar.

Una vez sacó el libro, lo lanzó al aire y lo atrapó con una bolsa, que amarró con una cuerda.

-Aquí tienen- dijo.

Luego de que mi madré le pagara fuimos a una tienda a comprar el caldero, metimos los libros en el mismo para no ocupar tanto espacio; fuimos a una tienda llamada Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones, en donde compramos las túnicas del colegio y los guantes; a una droguería para comprar los ingredientes para pociones; y a otra en la que conseguimos la balanza y el telescopio.

-Según la lista- le dije a mi madre- solo falta la varita.

-Lo mejor para el final- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero mejor vamos a la habitación que el proceso se puede demorar un poco, y de paso comamos algo en el bar que ya es muy tarde, las 7:50 P.M.

-Esta bien- dije y mi estómago rugió para apoyar la idea de comer.

Una vez dejamos las cosas en la habitación bajamos al bar a pedir algo de comer. Una

-¿Cómo llevaré todo eso a Hogwarts?- le pregunté a mi madre- no creo que me quepa todo esto en mi mochila.

-Claro, se me había olvidado- respondió con una sonrisa- mañana iremos al Londres muggle y compraremos un baúl para que metas todas tus cosas. Pero no será necesario que las metas mañana, después de todo a partir de el Lunes,-hoy era sábado, así que sería dentro de tres días- vendrán los profesores de transformaciones, pociones, herbología y encantamientos a darte clases para que llegues al nivel indicado y no tengas que adelantarte durante el año escolar.

-¿Y defensa contra las artes oscuras?- pregunté- ¿esa matería se comenza a ver este año?

-No es por eso- dijo- esa materia se ve desde primer año, pero los últimos dos años no se pudo contratar a un profesor que supiera dar la clase, un inútil y un mentiroso egocéntrico en ese orden. Pero este año dará clase un compañero que estaba en el mismo año que yo en Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, quien te aseguro que sabe dar clase.

-¿Si es un amigo tuyo no sabra de nuestra relación con Harry?- pregunté.

-Sobre eso, Dumbledore, Remus, y los profesores de transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall, encantamientos, Filius Flitwick, pociones, Severus Snape, y el guardabosques, Rubeus Hagrid, saben de eso, pero acordaron no decirle nada respecto al tema a nadie.

Una vez terminamos de comer nos dirijimos a la tienda de varitas, Ollivander: fabricante de exelentes varitas desde 382 a.c.

-Es una de las tiendas de varitas más antiguas, y es la única que ha sido dirijida tanto tiempo por la misma familia- me dijo mi madre.

Al entrar lo primero _que_ vi fue un monton de cajas apiladas desde el piso hasta el techo. Al vernos entrar se nos acercó un dependiente muy viejo, casi tanto como el Oráculo del campamento.

-Señora Jackson- dijo- es un honor tenerla en mi tienda, cerezo, treinta y dos centímetros, pluma de cola de fénix, flexible.

-Así es- respondió mi madre, al ver mi cara de confusión dijo- son las especificaciones de mi varita.

-¿Se acuerda de eso que paso hace más de dos décadas?-pregunté asombrado.

-Así es- respondió con una sonrisa- yo recuerdo cada varita que vendo jóven Jackson. Ahora, supongo que usted esta aquí por una varita, ¿me equivoco?

-Tiene razón- dije.

Acto seguido hizo un ademán con la varita y una cinta métrica me midió por todo el cuerpo mientras decía.

-Cada varita de Ollivander tiene un núcleo de algún animal mágico específico, así como no hay dos unicornios o dragones que sean iguales, no hay dos varitas que lo sean. Por cierto, no obtendrás los mismos resultados con la varita de otra persona, ¿con que mano escribes?

-Con la derecha- dije.

-Esta bien, prueba esta- me tendió una varita- Haya, nervios de corazón de dragón, veintitrés centímetros, flexible. Agítala- eso hice pero me la quitó casi de inmediato y me tendió otra varita- entonces intenta con esta, Acre, pluma de fénix, diecisiete centímetros y cuarto, muy elástica- la agite, pero me la volvió a quitar para darme otra- ¿qué tal esta? Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio, elástica.-antes de levantar el brazo me la quitó y me pasó otra, y otra, y otra. Perdí la cuenta de las varitas que me pasaba- que cliente tan difícil, no tengo uno así desde hace un par de años, solo que él no se demoró tanto como tu. Probemos esta- dijo mientras me pasaba una- Coral encantado por sirenas, núcleo _de_ pluma y pelo de _Pegaso,_ veintiocho centímetros, rí fue la primera varita hecha por mi familia, justo antes de crear la tienda, después de todo antes era más fácil conseguir los núcleos raros como ese.

-¿A qué se refiere con _Pegaso_ y núcleo raro?- pregunté-

-Es que en los tiempos antiguos era más fácil encontrarse con el caballo inmortal, señor Jackson-me dijo el señor Ollivander y al ver mi cara de sorpresa añadió- se sobre esto señor Jackson, porque mi madre es Hécate, la diosa de la magia, y se que usted es hijo de Poseidón, después de todo mi madre me dijo que iba a venir pronto, de haber sabido que era usted, le habría dado esa varita de primero, pruebela- dijo y así lo hice, se sentía caliente al tacto, al agitarla chispas azules y verdes salieron de la punta- que bueno que al fin lo conseguimos, la tienda debió haber cerrado hace media hora.

Una vez mi mamá le pago nos fuimos derecho a la habitación a dormir después de este día tan pesado.

*Las dos son literalmente "gafas mejora visión".

 **Acaba el capítulo cinco, por fin Percy tiene las cosas de Hogwarts, ¿la mala noticia?**

 **Tutoría con Snape en vacaciones por más de un mes, cronológicamente es el 29 de Julio.**

 **Ya saliendo del tema del cap, me gustaría agradecer los reviews que han dejado, y de paso les dedicaré unas palabras:**

 **a Aoi Black: gracias por tus reviews desde el primer capítulo, me alegra saber que alguien esta disfrutando de el desarrollo de esta historia desde sus inicios.**

 **a alex daniel: vaya coincidencia que también te hayas hecho el maratón de Star Wars. Déjame decirte que me he leído algunos de tus fics y son exelentes, no me puedo aguantar las ganas de leer los nuevos cap de "Soy un ganador" y de "el aburrimiento de los dioses".**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Me despido**

 **arepa28-2**


	6. Hermione

**Hola, el nuevo cap,**

 **No soy dueño de ningún personaje de PJO ni HP**

Capítulo 6

Percy

Al día siguiente mi madre me levantó temprano para desayunar y poder salir a comprar el baúl lo antes posible. Al acabar el desayuno fuimos rápidamente a Gringotts para cambiar un poco de dinero mágico por muggle, en esa transacción aprendí que un Galeón equivale a 15 libras esterlinas, de paso se me ocurrió cambiar un poco de mi dinero mágico a muggle, no se sabe cuando pueda necesitarlo porque dudo que la máquina de los tiquetes del metro acepte Galeones o Dracmas. Al salir por la puerta del Caldero Chorreante al Londres muggle caminamos hasta la estación del metro. Como mi mamá conoce la ciudad dejé que me guiara, al llegar al centro comercial,aproveché la oportunidad para estrenar las _vitra amplio occulorum._

-London Trocadero- dije- estas gafas funcionan de maravilla.

-Pues claro- dijo mi madre- las inventó el propio Dumbledore, después de todo el también tiene dislexia.

Al entrar, lo primero que ví fue que estaba muy lleno, había gente por todos lados, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Mi madre se acercó a un guardia de seguridad a preguntar si había una tienda para comprar el baúl.

-Tercer piso- respondió el guardia- local 934, justo al lado de la plaza de comidas.

-Gracias- dijo mi madre.

-No hay problema.

Al llegar al tercer piso, aprendí una cosa. Si vas a un centro comercial a las 11:30 de la mañana, si el primer piso esta lleno, el tercero también lo estará, y estará más lleno si la plaza de comidas queda ahí. Al divisar la tienda de baúles, nos dirijimos allí, pero con toda la gente apenas nos podíamos mover. Tras unos minutos de pasar entre la gente pudimos llegar. Saliendo de una tienda de al lado, una de ropa, divisé a una chica me mi edad junto con quienes supuse que eran sus padres, al verme su cara se volvió de sorpresa y corrió a mi encuentro.

-¿Harry?- preguntó alegre- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo te dejaron salir los Dursley de la casa?

En ese momento me dí cuenta que ese era el apellido de mis parientes que tenían la custodia de Harry, así que supuse que ella era amiga de el, o al menos conocida.

-Lo lamento- dije- creo que te equivocaste de persona, mi nombre es Percy Jackson, mucho gusto.

-Hermione Granger- dijo- mucho gusto. Lo siento, es que te confundí con un amigo de mi escuela, se llama Harry Potter. Es que lucen casi igual, es más ahora que te veo bien, el tono de tus ojos es un poco más oscuro, y además hay otras diferencias pequeñas, son difíciles de notar a primera vista.

-Como veo que conoces a Potter- dije- supongo que vas a Hogwarts.

-Así es- me dijo- ¿tú también vas?, no recuerdo haberte visto en los dos últimos años.

-Es que por algunas razones no pude ir los dos últimos años, pero según Dumbledore podré entrar a tercer año si aprendo todo lo necesario en este mes que queda de vacaciones.

-¿Repasar dos años de estudio en un mes?-dijo asombrada- eso no es cosa fácil. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar los fines de semana. Igualmente acabo de volver de un viaje y no tengo nada que hacer el resto de las vacaciones.

-Claro- dije agradecido- muchas gracias. Me estoy quedando en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que se acaben las vacaciones, habitación 12. Nos vemos a la hora que puedas, igualmente yo tengo el fin de semana libre.

-Si quieres puedo ir mañana a darte una pequeña introdcción de la parte teórica, después de todo eso no necesita hacer magia. Llegaré a las once de la mañana. Nos vemos- se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue con sus padres que la estaban esperando en la escalera.

Al voltear a ver a mi madre, ella estaba en la puerta de la tienda esperándome con una sonrisa.

-Parece que a Annabeth le van a dar celos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mamá- exclame poniéndome rojo- Annabeth y yo solo somos amigos, además ella me confundió con Harry. Solo es una amiga de mi primo, que no conozco, que se ofreció a ayudarme con mis estudios durante los fines de semana.

-Ya veo- dijo- bueno, compremos rápido el baúl para salir rápido de aquí, tanta gente me sofoca.

Al entrar mi madre me dijo que escogiera el que quisiera, después de todo tendría ese baúl por al menos cinco años. Tras un par de minutos de mirar por la tienda, encontré el baúl perfecto. La caja en sí era de el mismo tono de azul que la comida azul preparada por mi mamá, y los detalles en metal y el candado, eran de color verde mar. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarré con mis dos manos y me dirijí a la caja registradora en donde estaba esperando mi madre.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante ya eran las dos de la tarde. La demora fue en parte por la cantidad de gente que estaba en el centro comercial, me sorprendió que no explote por esa cantidad de gente, y por el tráfico, después de todo optamos por devolvernos en taxi porque ir en metro con el baúl hubiera resultado dificil. Luego de almorzar subimos a la habitación a descansar. Decidí abrir el libro de historia de la magia, después de todo no vendría un profesor de eso durante el resto del verano, además me emocionaba un poco la idea de poder leer sin la estúpida dislexia. Según mi madre el libro estaba organizado por siete capítulos, cada uno de doscientas páginas, planteado así para estudiar un capítulo por año. El capítulo uno era sobre las guerras de los gigantes, el segundo sobre los magos y brujas en Europa siglo diez a quince, el tercero sobre magos y brujas de la antigua Grecia, genial, el cuarto sobre la larga historia con los enanos, el quinto sobre las guerras con los duendes, y de los capítulos seis y siete no me tendría que preocupar a menos que quiera estudiar historia de la magia para los ÉXTASIS, cosa que no estoy planeando hacer. Durante el resto de la tarde me quedé leyendo el libro que resultó interesante debido a la cantidad de estrategias de guerra que mencionan, podrían ser útiles con la amenaza de guerra de parte de Cronos. A eso de las siete de la noche decidí que ya había leído lo suficiente, unas cincuenta páginas en las cuatro horas, después de todo no estoy acostumbrado a leer tanto y el THDA seguía presente. Bajé a comer con mi madre y decidí leer el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, podría encontrar cosas útiles, hasta que caí dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levante a eso de las siete, como ví que no me podía volver a dormir me decidí bañar para bajar a desayunar temprano. Al bajar me sorprendí al ver a Hermione entrar por la puerta del Londres muggle.

-Creí que no llegarías hasta las once- le dije cuando llegué a su lado.

-La clase empieza a las once- aclaró con una sonrisa- pero vine aquí antes porque le tengo que comprar el regalo de cumpleaños a Harry, que por cierto su cumpleaños es mañana, así que vine para comprárselo aquí.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunté- después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Claro que puedes- dijo- siempre es mejor comprar acompañada.

Luego de eso fuimos al callejón Diagon para buscar el regalo de Harry.

-¿Qué clase de cosas le gustan a Harry?

-Las únicas dos cosas que se me ocurren son: sacarlo de la casa de sus tíos, o quidditch.

-¿Quidditch?

-Es el deporte más famoso del mundo mágico, ¿eres hijo de muggles?

-No, mi mama es bruja pero me críe a lo muggle como mi papá quería.

-Ya veo, ¿y tu padre?, no me acuerdo haberlo visto ayer en el centro comercial.

-El se perdió en el mar cuando era muy pequeño.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso, igualmente solo tengo un recuerdo de el.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo- Por lo que veo no eres de por aquí, ¿de donde vienes?

-Nací y pasé toda mi vida en Nueva York, es la primera vez que salgo del país.

-Un momento... Percy Jackson, Nueva York... ¿eres el que secuestraron junto con tu madre el mes pasado?

-Si- dije, pensando que asusté a mi primera amiga de aquí.

-Eso debió haber sido horrible, supongo que al final en Los Ángeles usaste magia accidental para poder escapar.

-Si, primero le desaparecieron las balas de la escopeta a Ares, y luego una ola lo tumbó y el mar se lo llevó- dije recordando la historia que había inventado con mi madre en caso de que alguien me reconociera.

-Eso es genial- dijo impresionada- pero mirea que hora es, tenemos que encontrarle el regalo a Harry que se está haciendo tarde.

-Claro.

Buscamos por el callejón hasta que encontramos la tienda de ariculos de calidad para quidditch donde buscamos el regalo perfecto. Hermione dijo que Harry ya tenía su escoba, por lo que quedaba descartado, tambien descartamos un uniforme de un equipo porque ya era parte del de su casa de Hogwarts. Al final se decidó por comprarle un kit de mantenimento de escobas. Al salir y dirigirnos al Caldero Chorreante le pregunte a Hermione:

-¿Que tienen que ver las escobas con el quidditch?, ¿se montan sobre ellas y vuelan?- bromeé.

-Así es-dijo riéndose un poco- yo también pensé que era una broma antes de ver como se jugaba.

-¿Y cómo se juega?

-En cada equipo hay siete jugadores, tres cazadores, dos golpeadores, un guardia o portero, y un buscador. Los cazadores se encargan de meter la Quaffle, una de las tres bolas, por los aros de los postes que hay a cada extremo de la cancha, como en un partido de baloncesto, el guardia se encarga de cuidar esos postes del equipo enemigo, los golpeadores de mantener las Bludgers, un par de pelotas que vuelan por el campo y tratan de derribar a los jugadores, alejadas del equipo y mandarlas al otro con unos bates, y el buscador se encarga de atrapar la Snitch dorada, una bola del tamaño de una pelota de golf que vuela muy rápido, la cual le da al equipo 150 puntos, además un partido de Quidditch no acaba hasta que se atrape la Snitch, Harry es el buscador de nuestro equipo. Todo eso mientras los jugadores vuelan en escobas, deberías intentarlo algún día.

-No, creo que paso. Me gusta tener mis pies sobre la tierra, o en su defecto en el agua.

Luego de esa conversacíon decidímos volver al Caldero Chorreante y invité a Hermione a almorzar, para devolverle el favor de las tutorías. Luego de almorzar decidímos empezar con la clase, donde Hermione me explicó las clases de plantas mágicas, las bases de como preparar una poción, los tipos de transformaciones que hay, y la forma correcta de realizar un encantamiento. Lo sorprendente era que Hermione explicaba mejor que cualquier profesor de mis anteriores escuelas, seguramente en parte porque yo estaba un poco interesado en estas clases. Pasadas un par de horas entró por la puerta una señora de edad avanzada, pero inspiraba casi tanto respeto como un dios. Al vernos se acercó a nosotros con paso decidido.

-Supongo que usted es el señor Jackson, señorita Granger, que agradable sorpresa- nos dijo.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿por qué esta usted aquí?

-Solo vengo a informarle al señor Jackson que a partir de mañana comenzaran sus clases extra-oficiales, sus clases serán de dos a diez de Lunes a Viernes en periodos de dos horas por materia, el orden diario sera Encantamientos, Herbología, Transformaciones y Pociones. Y que el día 28 de agosto será evaluado en esas materias para ver si su nivel es adecuado para que entre.

-¿Qué sucedería en caso de que mi nivel no sea el adecuado?

-En ese caso tendría que esperar otro año para poder entrar.

¿Otro año? Es demasiado tiempo, para un semidios con THDA, tendría que ir a otra escuela aburrida. No, me tendría que esforzar estos dos meses para poder entrar a Hogwarts.

-Me esforzaré para entrar este año.

-Así se habla- dijo la profesora- como esto es un caso especial, Dumbledore acordó con el ministro de magia que puedas usar magia fuera de Hogwarts solo durante estos dos meses, además la señorita Granger también lo podrá hacer puesto que va a estar ayudándolo.

-¿Comó supierón que iba a ayudar a Percy?

-No lo sabíamos, le ibamos a mandar una carta esta noche para que usted se encaargara de eso. Pero por lo visto ya no es necesario. Ahora, si me disculpan señores Jackson y Granger, tengo que tratar unos asuntos con Sally.

-Hasta luego profesora.

-Nos vemos profesora McGonagall. No se preocupe por Percy, me encargaré de que sepa lo suficiente para quedar en nuestro curso.

-Gracias señorita Granger, nos veremos luego- dijo antes de irse a la barra donde estaba mi madre.

-Percy- dijo Hermione- cambio de planes, ahora vendré a diario a explicarte todo lo que pueda, no puedo defraudar a la profesor McGonagall. Nos veremos mañana a las ocho de la mañana.

-Nos vemos Hermione.

Una vez se fue me acerqué a la barra y pedí algo de comer para después subir a la habitación y dormir, este verani iba a ser muy largo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Perdonen por no actualizar, pero es que apenas pude conseguir un espacio para escribir el cap. Trataré en vacaciones subir otros más. Dos semanas más.**

 **El próximo capítulo ya comenzarán las clases de Percy, no se si envidiarlo por poder hacer magia o no por la cantidad de trabajo que le espera.**

 **Aoi Black: Tienes razón, esos semidioses británicos tuvieron mucha suerte. Sobre las actualizaciones no te preocupes, subiré en cuanto pueda.**

 **Alex Daniel: Trataré de seguir tu consejo sobre no ser tan metódic O (si, soy hombre). Ya pude leer el final de Soy un ganador, me encantó tu fic. Ahora voy a comenzar a leer Revival, Vivir y soñar y Tempo de rapsodia, pintan muy bien.**

 **me despido**

 **arepa28-2**


	7. Las clases

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje que ha aparecido hasta ahora en el fic. El único fin de este fic es el de entretener.**

Capítulo 7

Percy

En el sueño estaba en una gran cueva iluminada con antorchas. Al fondo de la cueva había un gran trono ocupado por una mujer que sostenía un par de antorchas.

-Hécate-dije mientras me arrodillaba en muestra de respeto.

-Levanta jóven héroe- dijo con una voz amable- no te preocupes, solo quiero hablar de unas cosas contigo.

-¿Es sobre que voy a entrar a Hogwarts?

-Así es, lo único que te voy a decir es que cuides de revelarles a los magos la existencia de los semidioses. No te preocupes por jurarlo sobre el Estigio, como la diosa de las encrucijadas te dejaré hacer lo que más creas correcto. No haré nada si les revelas nuestra existencia a los magos, solo ten cuidado con eso, lo único que no quiero es que ellos no participen en la guerra que se avecina, ellos no son tan poderosos como los semidioses y no quiero que se forme una masacre.

-No se preocupe señora Hécate. No revelaré ese secreto a la ligera, es más dudo que lo vaya a revelar.

-Bien dicho, Perseus Jackson. Tú tendrás que desempeñar un papel muy importante en ambos mundos. Tengo muy altas expectativas de ti, incluso si tomamos bandos diferentes en esta guerra. Por eso te haré un regalo, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de tu padre, mañana en la mañana ve a la tienda de mascotas, allí encontraras una lechuza de vivos colores, cómprala. No te preocupes que no te va a atacar, es una mezcla entre lechuza y fénix que yo misma creé. Además, tiene las propiedades mágicas de un fénix, todas menos la inmortalidad, si quieres puedes revisarlas en tu libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Muchas gracias señora Hécate.

-No te preocupes por eso, la forma de agradecerme sería tomándote en serio la magia. Cuidate mucho héroe, la próxima vez que nos encontremos puede que no estemos en el mismo bando. Nos veremos luego.- antes de irse añadió- antes de que se me olvide te tengo que decir algo, al tener la sangre de un dios, y no de uno cualquiera, tienes una facilidad para la magia con respecto a la mayoria de los magos, que no se te suba a la cabeza- y con un haz de luz desapareció.

Al despertar al día siguiente me di cuenta que había dormido demasiado, ya casi eran las once. Por eso decidí bañarme y desayunar algo para después dirijirme a la tienda de mascotas por el regalo que mi padre/Hécate tenían para mí.

El ave no fue difícil de hallar, estaba en una jaula al lado del mostrador. Tomé su jaula y la llevé al mostrador para pagarla.

-Disculpe- dije llamando la atención de la bruja encargada- quisiera comprar esta ave.

-Vaya- dijo- son diez galeones. Cómprala, pero te sugiero que tengas cuidado, desde que llegó ayer en la noche y ahora ha intentado atacar a toda persona que se le acercaba, me sorprende que no te haya atacado todavía. Pero te agradezco, es malo para el negocio tener un ave tan violenta, pero dejarla en libertad sería lo mismo que sacrificarla, y no puedo hacer eso con un animal inocente.

-No hay problema señora- dije entregándole los diez galeones.

Una vez salí, me dirijí a mi habitación donde encontré a mi madre leyendo una revista.

-Hola mamá, ¿Qué lees?

-Hola Percy, solo estoy _Corazón de Bruja_ esta revista en la que escribe una vieja conocida de Hogwarts. Es increíble lo poco que ha cambiado, siempre escribiendo chismes poco creíbles y tratando de hacer caos enntre magos famosos.-dijo, y al notar el ave que traía añadió- ¿Y esa ave?

-Se puede decir que es un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños-dije, y le conté el sueño de la pasada noche.

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

-No... pero estuve pensando en Neptuno, el nombre romano de mi padre.

-Suena bien- reconoció-, pero por ahora ve a almorzar que ya casi llega Hermione.

-Cierto, me esforzaré al máximo. Saber magia puede ser muy útil para un semidiós.

Cuando terminé de almorzar ya eran las doce y veinte. Hermione dijo que llegaría en unos diez minutos, así que me dispuse a practicar los encantamientos más simples para adelantarme un poco. Estaba practicando el _Wingardium Leviosa_ cuando Hermione llegó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo practico el hechizo levitatorio, pero no me sale.

-Inténtalo, acuérdate que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Esta bien, _Wingardium Levios A_\- dije, sin que saliera un resultado- ¿lo ves?

Cuanco voltee a ver a Hermione me sorprendió que estuviera tratando de evitar reirse.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije, un poco ofendido.

-No es nada, es solo que cuando me volví amiga de Harry y Ron Weasley, mi otro mejor amigo, fue luego de la clase de encantamientos donde aprendimos ese hechizo, y Ron también lo pronunció mal. Es _Levi Osa,_ no _Levios A_.

-Entonces, _Wingardium Levi Osa_,- dije, y para mi sorpresa el libro con el que estaba practicando se elevó un par de metros.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo- ahora empezemos con la clase. McGonagall me dijo que las clases de lo profesores se ibán a centrar en la parte práctica, porque, según ella, Dumbledore dijo que aprenderías más rápido de esa forma. Así que también trataré de hacer las clases prácticas, pero hoy te enseñaré la teoría de las pociones, como las propiedades de algunos ingredientes y los tipos de procesos que tienen las pociones, y al final haremos una pocion para curar forúnculos.

-Está bien- dije, ansioso por empezar a aprender magia en serio.

Resulta que hacer pociones no era tan difícil, según Hermione era más fácil si lo imaginabas como una receta de cocina. Al final, la poción que hice fue aceptable, al menos según Hermione, pero que tendría que esforzarme más porque el profesor de pociones era muy estricto en cuanto a las mismas. A las dos de la tarde llegó por la puerta del bar un pequeño hombrecito, que al vernos se acercó no una sonrisa.

-Señorita Granger, es un gusto verla por aquí, y supongo que tu eres Perseus Jackson, gusto en conocerlo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, profesor...

-Filius Flitwick- se presentó.

-profesor Flitwick, pero debo insistir en que me llame Percy, señor, me siento más cómodo con ese nombre.

-No hay problema, señor Jackson, mejor comencemos con la clase.

-Entonces creo que me voy- dijo Hermione- volveré mañana a la misma hora para explicarte un poco de herbología.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione.

-Nos veremos señorita Granger, mándele saludos a Potter y Weasley de mi parte.

-Eso haré, profesor Flitwick, hasta mañana Percy.

Una vez se fue comenzó la clase, la sorpresa del profesor fue enorme cuando se dió cuenta que ya sabía realizar el encantamiento levitatorio, por lo que pasamos al incendiador, _Incendio_ _,_ luego de eso nos pasamos el resto de la clase practicando movimientos de varita. Luego de esa clase llegó la profesora de Herbología, Pomona Sprout, con un arbusto puntiagudo en una maceta. En la primera hora la profesora Sprout comenzó a decirme las características de la planta (su historia, usos, como tratarla y como obtener las partes útiles), y en la segunda hizo una demostración de como obtener los frutos del centro, que son ingredientes útiles para hacer pociones,* y me dijo que lo hiciera yo después. Cuando acabó la clase llegó la profesora McGonagall para la clase de transformaciones. Durante quince largos minutos me dió un largo discurso de lo difícil y peligrosa que podría ser su clase si no se tomaba en serio, y luego comenzó a explicar las bases de la transformación. Faltando media hora me puse a transormar un fósforo en una aguja, esto era más difícil de lo que parecía. Cuando faltaban unos pocos minutos logré hacerlo y McGonagall me miró sorprendida, diciendo que han sido muy pocos los que lo logran tan rápido. Una vez se fue llegó un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con el pelo grasiento.

-Supongo que usted es el señor Jackson- dijo- espero sea un buen estudiante, no como los inútiles a los que les suelo dar clase. Hoy empezaremos con la poción para curar forúnculos, una vez termine, y espero que sea aceptable el resultado, comenzaremos con una para inducir el sueño. Comienze a trabajar inmediatamente, no espere que le de instrucciones de como hacer pociones.

Pasados cincuenta minutos de la clase termine la poción, que me quedó mejor que la vez pasada, se la dí al profesor Snape y la examinó cuidadosamente.

- _Evanesco_ -dijo enojado- ¿Llamas a eso una poción?, calentaste más tiempo la poción y a una temperatura menor, la cantidad de polvo de colmillos de serpiente fue muy poca, y revolviste muy poco la poción, vuelve a hacerla.

Esta vez me quedé a repasar bien los pasos y hacerla con el máximo cuidado posible para evitar errores. Una vez acabada se la pasé a Snape.

-Parece que eres tan idiota como los inutiles a los que le doy clase, si presentas esta poción en el examen al final del año, no podrás entrar. Espero que mañana hagas pociones decentes, _Evanesco_. De paso aprende ese hechizo, no quiero tener que limpiar tus desastres le comente que le faltó hacer un comentario de la poción para saber en que me equivoqué esta vez, ya estaba lo suficientemente furioso. Como vió que no iba a decir nada se adelantó.-Si mañana no muestra interés en mi clase, y vuelve a preparar una poción así de lamentable, me temo que no volveré y me encargaré personalmente que no entre a Hogwarts. Para mañana quiero que prepare una muestra de la poción que trató de vez dijo eso salió del local al Londres muggle. Como ya era muy tarde le pedí a Tom que preparara algo de comer mientras subía las cosas de las clases a mi habitación. Cuando bajé me encontré a mi mamá en la mesa en la que estaba antes con dos platos de comida.-¿Cómo te fué hoy en las clases?-preguntó cuando me senté.-Hasta pociones, bien. No entiendo que le sucede al profesor Snape. Pareciera como si me odiara por el hecho de existir.-Seguramente fue el THDA haciéndote una mala pasada. Ya verás que mañana será un mejor día-le dí la razón, pues también estaba agotado por todo el trabajo del día, y me dispuse a final se formó una rutina por esta semana. Me levantaba temprano a adelantar los temas de las primeras tres clases hasta que llegara Hermione; luego, ella me ayudaba en pociones; tenía las tres primeras clases; llegaba Snape y criticaba mi trabajo y recogía la poción del día anterior, para volverla a criticar; me sentaba a comer con mi madre donde me decía que todo iría bien; y por último me iría a dormir. Esta rutina siguió sin problemas hasta el viernes una vez se fué el profesor Snape...

*Esto fue inventado, hasta donde se sabe los arbustos puntiagudos solo tienen espinas.

 **Holaa,**

 **En primer lugar me disculpo por la demora en actualizar, hasta ahora salí a vacaciones (aleluya). Y también por el cap más corto de lo común, es que me puse a leer otros fics.  
**

 **Pero tengo una buena noticia, según se mire. Tendré otro fic en mi cuenta! Obtuve el permiso de Harry-Potter-Magic para traducir y continuar con su fic de "Changing Lives". Así que por los primeros 40 capítulos mas o menos de ese fic los subiré en un plazo más corto que este.**

 **Aoi Black: nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, me alegra que alguien más lo esté viendo desde sus inicios(me estoy cansando de decir siempre lo mismo, espero que no suene grosero, es que no se me ocurre nada más que agregar)**

 **Alex Daniel: Responderé a tu review por puntos:**

 **-Ese "espacio" que mencione fue en realidad un conjunto de pequeños espacios que tuve a lo largo de ese tiempo.**

 **-Lo del parecido lamento no haberlo podidi explicar como quería, la similitud física es por el color de los ojos, las gafas y el pelo. La razón de la confusión de Hermione es de algo que me pasa continuamente cuando voy a sitios en donde hay mucha gente, al ver a una persona parecida a alguien que conozco, la confundo por esa persona. Y también esta el hecho que Hermione no ha visto a Harry en uno o dos meses, puede ser entendible que Harry hubiera podido cambiar un poco en ese tiempo.**

 **-No me imagino estar en tu posición que piensen que eres del genero opuesto por un tiempo. Solo se que debe ser incómodo.**

 **Me despido.**

 **arepa28-2**


	8. Harry

Capítulo 8

Percy

Una vez se fue el profesor Snape, a quien comenzé a odiar más que a cualquier profesor de mis anteriores escuelas, me apresuré a recoger mis cosas. Esta clase preparé una poción para borrar recuerdos recientes, una de las más complicadas hasta ahora. A pesar de que Hermione me ayudó en la mañana expliicándome como hacerla, el resultado fue el mismo de siempre, Snape quejándose de mi poción. Cuando subí a la habitación me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi madre se estaba arreglando, como si fuera a salir.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- le pregunté.

-Percy-me miró en tono de disculpa- lamento no habértelo dicho, es que me voy a encontrar con Remus Lupin, mi mejor amigo de cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

-¿El no era mi profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-Y además de eso, tu padrino.

-Espera-tomé aire y dije- ¿QUÉ?

-Se me olvidó decirtelo, lo siento. Recuerda que entre menos supieras de el mundo mágico mejor. Cuando me vi forzada a huir contigo a los Estados unidos, tú ya habías nacido, y como precaución le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que nos pusiera un hechizo. El hechizo consistía en que si mi fuerza vital se desvanecía, se le enviaría una alerta con tu posición a Remus, quién iría a buscarte para hacerse cargo de tí. No pensaba dejarte con Gabe.

-Mamá, no te preocupes por eso. Si quieres le podemos decir al profesor Dumbledore que quite el hechizo, después de todo todavía esta el campamento mestizo. Por ahora diviértete, te lo mereces después de todos estos años con esa pobre excusa de persona.

-Gracias por comprender, Percy. No me esperes despierto.

Una vez dijo eso salió por la puerta, dejándome solo en la habitación, pues Neptuno, como me dí cuenta en estos días, sale a cazar ratones de noche. Una vez dejé mis cosas en el baúl me dispuse a bajar al bar por algo de comer. Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras, un borrón blanco se acercó a una velocidad sorprendente, apenas lo pude esquivar. Cuando voltee a mirar, el borrón había desaparecido por las escaleras. Como tenía hambre preferí ir al bar a comer algo antes de revisar que era ese borrón. Apenas me senté en una mesa se me acercó un hombre poco acuerpado, con el cabello y ojos grises, un traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, botas púrpuras y un sombrero de hongo verde lima.

-Supongo que tú eres Perseus Jackson- dijo- Es un placer conocerte, jóven. Soy Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia.

-El placer es mío, señor ministro-dije, tratando de ser lo más educado posible. No quería tener al Ministro de Magia como enemigo.

-Espero que te estes esforzando con tus clases, después de todo sacar un permiso especial para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts es un poco difícil. si no fuera por las altas expectativas que te tiene Dumbledore, dudo que lo hubieras conseguido.

-Me estoy esforzando, señor. Gracias por el permiso. Pero si me permite preguntarle, ¿Qué lo traé por aquí?

-Es solo un problema con un chico que infló a su tía con magia accidental. Según tengo entendido se dirige hacia acá. Pero mira que coincidencia, acaba de llegar-agregó señalando una ventana que daba al Londres muggle, que se había iluminado de repente.

Cuando se paró de la mesa y salió al Londres muggle solté un suspiro de alivio, no tendría que ser tan educado en un tiempo. Pasados un par de minutos Fudge volvió a entrar, solo que esta vez acompañado de Tom, quien estaba cargando un baúl mientras caminaba a las escaleras, y un chico que se parecía un poco a mí. Teníamos el mismo pelo negro desordenado, los ojos verdes (solo que de tonos un poco distintos), y unas gafas redondas, que lucían como la _vitra amplio occulorum_ que colgaban del cuello de mi camiseta, tendré que conseguir un estuche. La diferencia más vistosa entre nosotros era su cicatriz en forma de rayo en medio de su frente. Inmediatamente supe quien era el chico, también entendí un poco la confusión de Hermione en el centro comercial, era Harry Potter, mi primo.

* * *

POV Harry

Luego de haberme ido de la casa de los Dursley tuve la suerte de encontrar el autobús noctámbulo, que me llevó al Caldero Chorreante. Mi mala suerte empezó al bajarme del autobús, el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, estaba saliendo del bar. Seguramente sabía que me dirigía hacia acá y me iban a romper mi varita. Pero algo andaba mal. Si había roto las reglas, ¿por qué lucía tan alegre?. Seguramente era como el señor Malfoy y le alegraba que tuviera una excusa para sacarme de Hogwarts.

-¡Harry!-exclamó alegre el ministro- que bueno que llegas. Tom, consiguéle una habitación al chico y deja su maleta en ella.-dijo mirando al viejo cantinero.-ven Harry, tengo que hablar de algunas cosas contigo.

-Claro señor-dije mientras el ministro me hacía entrar al establecimiento.

Al entrar lo primero que noté fue a un chico de mi edad mirándome fijamente desde su mesa en el fondo del bar. Lo extraño era que el chico era muy similar a mí, teníamos el mismo pelo negro, ojos verdes(pero de tono distinto), y un par de gafas redondas(aunque el las tenía dobladas en su camiseta). Decidí que por ahora era mejor aclarar las cosas con el ministro así que lo seguí a una mesa al lado del chico.

-Harry. En primer lugar, te informo que los trabajadores del ministerio ya desinflaron a tu tía y le borraron la memoria. Segundo, tus tíos no te recibirán en su casa por el resto del verano, pero accedieron a que vuelvas con ellos el próximo, después del curso escolar, a no ser que quieras volver con ellos en navidad.

-Un momento-dije esperanzado- ¿entonces no estoy expulsado?- ante la negativa de Fudge agregué- ¡Pero si incumplí con la norma del estatuto internacional del secreto mágico!, ¿Quiere decir que no hay castigo?

-Harry, por Dios-dijo con una mirada graciosa- no te vamos a enviar a Azkaban por inflar a tu tía. ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo como eso?, eso fue magia accidental. No te preocupes por eso. Ahora tenemos que discutir sobre tu estadía aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante. Hablé con Tom y reservé por ti la habitación 13. El chico de aquí-dijo acercando al de la mesa de al lado- se llama Percy Jackson. El y su madre se están quedando en la habitación 12, en cualquier caso de emergencia podrás acudir a ellos. Mientras estés aquí no quiero que salgas al Londres muggle, y solo te quedarás en el callejón Diagon mientras sea de día. Espero que entiendas que esto es por tu propia seguridad, y no me hagas cambiar de opinión sobre tu castigo, ¿entendido?

-Si, señor.

-Bueno, me despido entonces. Ser ministro de magia te deja con un horario muy apretado-se despidió el ministro mientras salía al Londres muggle.

-Supongo que tu eres Harry Potter. Mucho gusto, me llamo Percy Jackson- me dijo a la vez que extendía su mano.

-El gusto es mío-dije aceptando su mano- supongo que no eres de por aquí.

-Tienes razón, a pesar de que nací aquí pasé toda mi vida en Nueva York. Vine aquí para ir a Hogwarts.

-¿A qué curso entrarás?

-Estaré en tercer año, si paso los exámenes al final de las vacaciones.

-¿Exámenes?

-Si, es que hasta hace poco me enteré que soy mago, por lo que están viniendo los profesores de algunas materias y una estudiante de tercer año para explicarme.

-Entonces, ¿tienes que aprender todos los temas de dos años en poco menos de dos meses?

-Si, pero al ser solo un estudiante la clase avanza más rápido de lo normal y los profesores están simplificando el tema. Y Hermione, la estudiante que me está ayudando, es muy buena explicando. El único problema es pociones, Snape me odia por alguna razón.

-El es así, desde la primera clase que tuve con el en primer año también me gané su odio, que fue en parte porque el y mi padre no se llevaban bien cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

-Pero no entiendo porque me odia a mi también, mi padre no era mago así que no se conocían. Posiblemente el me haga fallar el examen de ingreso a Hogwarts.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes mucho por eso. Seguramente Dumbledore hará algo, el se encarga que Snape no se pase de la raya con los estudiantes.

-Tienes razón, hasta es posible que no sea Snape quien me haga el examen. Y supongo que si lo hago bien en los otros exámenes, los profesores me ayudarán.

-En ese caso prepárate bien. Pero tengo una duda, ¿como pueden practicar tu y Hermione para los exámenes si no se puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts?

-Dumbledore y Fudge nos dieron un permiso especial para hacer magia, por eso tengo que esforzarme al máximo en estas vacaciones. Y ¿Por qué tenías que hablar con Fudge?

-Es que mi tía empezó a ofender a mis padres y sin querer la inflé con magia accidental. Pero al ser accidental no me dieron castigo, de no haber sido así me hubieran expulsado de Hogwarts.

-Vaya, es un castigo muy serio. Creo que ya me voy a dormir, mañana será un día largo, puesto que tengo que practicar cada poción en la que he trabajado con Snape, y de paso adelantar con otras.

-En ese caso, hasta mañana- me despedí con un gesto de la mano- yo también tengo cosas que hacer, prácticamente tengo que volver a comprar toda la lista de primer año, la túnica me queda pequeña y me estoy quedando sin ingredientes de pociones.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Percy y subió por las escaleras.

Como ya era tarde decidí que mejor me iba a dormir también, ya mañana le escribiría a Ron y Hermione.

* * *

POV Percy

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, a eso de las 9, y bajé al bar con cuidado de no despertar a mi mamá, que estaba dormida en la cama de al lado. Una vez desayuné decidí subir otra vez para bajar mis cosas de pociones, nuevamente con cuidado de no despertar a mi madre. Cuando volví a estar en el bar me puse a preparar otra vez cada poción, al final cada una estaba exactamente como describía el libro. Cuando terminé de preparar las pociones mi mamá bajo por las escaleras.

-Buenos días Percy- me saludó.

-Buenos días, ¿te divertiste anoche?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Si, en el bar muggle en el que estuvimos nos encontramos con Amelia Bones, Edgar Bones, Cheng Chang y Helena Chang, unos compañeros del mismo año en Hogwarts.

-Eso es genial. ¿A qué no adivinas con quién me encontré anoche?

-No se, ¿quién?

-Con Harry, se está quedando en la habitación 13.

-Eso es genial, pero Percy. Te tengo una mala noticia, me acabo de enterar que una de las trabajadoras de Sweet on America se enfermó y tengo que volver al trabajo el Lunes, después de todo ellos creen que nos fuimos solo de vacaciones a Montauk.

-Ya veo...

-Pero no te preocupes, se que te puedes cuidar solo y también puedes mandar mensajes Iris y escribir cartas y mandarlas con Neptuno, al ser en parte fénix puede volar grandes distancias, revísalas en tu libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Neptuno? No recuerdo haberlo visto en la mañana.

-Es que a Neptuno le gusta salir a recorrer la ciudad. Pero no te...

Antes de que pudiera terminar vi a Neptuno bajar volando por las escaleras mientras cargaba un bulto entre sus patas y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Un momento- dije recordando que había guardado en el bulto- ¿Qué quieres que haga con ese libro?, no lo puedo abrir sin que me intente atacar.

-¿Qué libro?- dijo mi madre.

-El Monstruoso libro de los Monstruos.

-Así que les pidieron ese libro para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, es el mismo que nosotros usamos en la clase cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Solo acarícialo entre los ojos antes de abrirlo, eso lo tranquiliza.

Al sacar el libro, que estaba cerrado con una cuerda mágica que le puso el encargado de la tienda, le acaricié la parte y para mi sorpresa emitió un sonido parecido el de un perro al ser acariciado. Una vez le quité la cuerda mágica me puse las gafas y busqué en el índice la sección del fénix. Cuando la encontré me di cuenta que las imágenes del fénix se movían, eso no era normal. Decidí omitir ese detalle, en este último verano me acostumbré a muchas cosas raras una más no hace daño, y leí en voz alta la parte de propiedades mágicas de la criatura:

 _Propiedades mágicas del fénix:_

 _-Inmortalidad: Los fénix son principalmente conocidos por su capacidad de prenderse fuego al estar a punto de morir, y luego renacer en forma de polluelo desde las cenizas. Debido a eso, los fénix son considerados seres inmortales, a no ser que mueran instantáneamente, mueran antes de que puedan prenderse fuego o sean asesinados mientras sean polluelos._

 _-Lágrimas curativas: Las lágrimas de fénix son uno de los remedios más codiciados, después de todo tienen la capacidad de curar cualquier cosa (p. ej, veneno de basilisco, huesos rotos, volver a pegar articulaciones caídas, etc.) con la única excepción de la licantropía y la muerte._

 _-Gran capacidad de carga: Los fénix tienen la capacidad de volar aunque estén cargando una gran cantidad de peso, todavía no se sabe cual es el límite de peso que puedan cargar esos animales. Además de eso pueden volar grandes distancias sin descanso, sin importar la cantidad de peso que carguen, por esta razón el ministerio y algunas grandes compañías han tratado de usar a los fénix para llevar cargamentos internacionales, pero estas aves solo obedecen a personas en quien confíen y sean puras de corazón._

 _-_ Wow- dije- los fénix si que son criaturas geniales.

En ese momento vi a Harry bajar por la escalera y llamé su atención con mi mano.

-¿Es eso un fénix?

-No, solo es mitad fénix. La otra mitad es lechuza.

-Genial- dijo- ¿Y todas esas cosas?

-Es que estaba practicando pociones en la mañana. Además, Hermione viene más tarde para...

-¿Hermione Granger?

-La misma, ella me dijo que te conocía. Llegará a eso de la una para ayudarme a practicar pociones.

En ese momento vi abrirse la puerta al Londrés muggle y a Hermione entrar al bar con una maleta.

-Hola Percy,- me saludó, y al ver a Harry añadió-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

-Si, me ofende que ya no me reconozcas- dijo fingiendo estar herido.

-Es solo que me sorprende verte aquí, ¿te estás quedando en el Caldero?

-Si, y por esa maleta creería que tu también.

-Así es, como me cansé de tener que venir a diario hasta aquí, decidí que era mejor alojarme. Además, Ron me dijo que llegaba con su familia hoy a quedarse aquí hasta el inicio del curso.

-¿En serio?, eso es genial!

-Claro Harry, pero si me disculpas tengo que ayudar a Percy con pociones. Es necesario que haga las pociones de manera perfecta para que Snape lo apruebe en el examen.

El día siguió de manera normal, mientras que Harry compraba las cosas de Hogwarts Hermione ayudaba a Percy a perfeccionar las pociones, al menos hasta que en la noche llegó cierta familia pelirroja...

 **Holaa,**

 **En primer lugar me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar antes, apenas llegué de vacaciones me saturaron de tareas. Pero no se preocupen, seguiré con este fic hasta el final, lo juro por el rio estigio (inserte trueno aquí).**

 **Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, todavía tengo que traducir el segundo capítulo del fic que adopté.**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo,**

 **me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


	9. Exámenes

Capítulo 9

Harry

Cuando vi entrar a los Weasley casi me caigo de la sorpresa, y alegría, que sentí en ese instante. Solo de pensar pasar el resto de las vacaciones alojan dome en el mismo lugar que mis dos mejores amigos, era casi como volver a Hogwarts. Cuando nos vieron, Ron vino corriendo a saludar.

-¿Qué?-dijo al ver a Percy-Harry, creo que voy a necesitar gafas, te estoy viendo doble.

-No creo que necesites-dijo Percy-porque no soy Harry, me llamo Percy Jackson, mucho gusto.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-Ron Weasley-mientras se presentaban, el resto de los Weasley se acercó a nosotros a saludar.

-Harry- me dijeron los gemelos-¿Nos quieres robar nuestro acto?- preguntaron con un tono bromista.

-No somos gemelos- aclaró Percy, guardando las gafas en el estuche-me llamo Percy Jackson y acabo de conocer a Harry anoche, además mi madre está allí-dijo, señalando a una mujer que no había notado antes, lo que me sorprendió fue que ella tenía facciones muy similares a las de mi madre.

-Mucho gusto, e llamo Sally Jackson- Se presentó la mujer, a lo que cada uno de los Weasley se presentó, Percy (Weasley) con un tono más pomposo.-Harry, lamento mucho la pérdida de tus padres. Si me hubiera quedado aquí, hubiera seguido luchando con la Orden del Fénix y hubiera podido haber seguido peleando con los mortífagos.- iba a preguntar que eran esa orden y que eran los mortífagos, pero Sally se adelantó a decir- los mortífagos eran los seguidores de Voldemort. En cuanto a la orden, era una organización de magos liderada por Dumbledore para combatir a Voldemort y sus seguidores.

-Señora-dijo Ron- ¿podría dejar de decir el nombre por favor?-en ese momento note que los Weasley y los clientes de alrededor estaban un poco pálidos.

-Ron-regañó la señora Weasley, aunque también estaba un poco pálida.

-No entiendo porque no se puede decir el nombre-dijo Percy (Jackson)- si Voldemort-los Weasley se pusieron pálidos- solo fue un mago oscuro y poderoso. Supongo que en la historia de la magia también han habido más magos malvados.

-Eso es distinto- comenzó el señor Weasley-Puede que el que no debe ser nombrado no haya sido el único, pero si el más malvado y ruin. Grindelwald, el mago oscuro más temido antes de Voldemort, en su caso quería poder, el poder de dominar a los muggles y que los magos estuviéramos por encima de ellos. En su tiempo, nadie pronunciaba su nombre, pero cuando fue derrotado ya comenzaron a decirlo. Puede que pase lo mismo con el que no debe ser nombrado, pero en un futuro lejano.

-Pero si "el que no debe ser nombrado"-dijo Percy- ya fue derrotado, ¿por qué no dicen el nombre?

-Es porque todavía tenemos miedo- dijo Molly- no creemos que el haya sido lo suficientemente humano como para morir, tenemos miedo de que el regrese.

-Ya entiendo, mierda-agregó al ver a cierto mago con el pelo grasoso entrar por la puerta.

-¡Percy!-regañó Sally-lenguaje.

-Lo siento, es que mira quien viene.

-Mierda-esta vez fuimos Ron y yo.

-¡Ron!,¡Harry!-regañaron Molly y Hermione.

-Parece que mi presencia aquí no es bienvenida, por lo que seguramente la suya, señor Jackson, tampoco lo será en Hogwarts-dijo Snape.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Que decidí hacerle hoy el examen, y si lo falla no podrá entrar a Hogwarts.

-Severus-dijo Sally con el tono más frío que nadie le haya escuchado-agradecería que no amenaces a mi hijo de ese modo.

-Señora Jackson, déjeme decirle que lo haría si su hijo demostrara el mínimo interés por mi materia, cosa que no ha hecho al realizar esas pociones tan burdas. Ahora Jackson-con un ademán de la varita hizo desaparecer las cosas de Percy y hizo aparecer una pluma, un frasco de tinte y una hoja de exámen- comience, tiene una hora. todos ustedes les agradecería que se alejaran de esta mesa. Y ustedes-dijo señalando a los demás estudiantes-si me entero de que ayudan de alguna forma a Jackson, me veré forzado a expulsarlos de Hogwarts.

* * *

Percy

-¿Podría devolverme mis gafas señor?-dije-sin ellas no puedo ver...

-Silencio, o tendré que anular ese examen por copia.

Murmuré una maldición en griego mientras se forzaba a leer las preguntas. Una hora más tarde Snape le quitó a Percy la hoja.

-Ahora-dijo, haciendo aparecer un caldero, ingredientes y tres frascos de vidrio vacíos con unas cintas que me costó trabajo leer- realice cada una de las pociones etiquetadas y vierta un poco de cada poción en el frasco respectivo. Tiene tres horas, mientras tanto calificaré su examen escrito.

Bien, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Las etiquetas decían: Poción para curar forúnculos, poción evanescente y poción crece pelo. Agradecí mentalmente a Hermione por decirme que me aprendiera las recetas y me puse a trabajar. Comencé con la poción de curar forúnculos, pues era la más fácil. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras la preparaba, luego la siguiente y la siguente. Mientras trabajaba, veía por el rabillo del ojo a Harry, Ron y Hermione dándome ánimos desde el otro lado de la estancia, luego les agradecería por ello. No vi a mi madre ni a los demás Weasley. Debieron haber subido a las habitaciones, y mi madre tenía que preparar las maletas, después de todo se iba a Nueva York en dos días.

Cuando acabé las pociones en solo hora y media, el profesor Snape me miró con curiosidad y examinó una a una las pociones mientras Ron Harry y Hermione se acercaban.

-Terrible-dijo-déjeme decirle, señor Jackson, que usted no pisará Hogwarts. Hasta Weasley resuelve mejor un examen escrito que usted. Y en cuanto a las pociones, solo Longbottom supera su inutilidad en la preparación.

-Severus-dijo una voz amable desde atrás- creo que estas exagerando un poco con tu veredicto.

-Profesor Dumbledore-respondió, y me voltee con curiosidad.

El profesor Dumbledore era un anciano, un poco alto, con una barba y cabello plateado, que le llegaba a la cintura, y unas gafas de media luna, además parecía como si le hubieran roto la nariz en algún momento de su juventud.

-Las pociones superan incluso a las de la señorita Granger, sin ofensas claro,-le aclaró a Hermione- y eso que ella tiene dos años de estudio. En cuanto a la parte escrita, no es culpa de el, no le devolviste sus gafas. Pero igual, se ve que pudo resolver algunas cosas, lo suficiente para pasar el examen, creería yo.

-Está bien, el señor Jackson aprobó el examen. La próxima vez le agradecería que no interfiriera en mis cosas, profesor Dumbledore.

-Trataré de no hacerlo. Por ahora, tendré que tomar a Percy para hablar de algunas cosas. Supongo que tu madre estará en su habitación, vamos allá que también tengo que hablar con ella.

Una vez subimos, la cara de mi madre brilló de sorpresa.

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo-que alegría tenerlo por aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, pero llegaron a oídos míos que te vas en dos días a Nueva York otra vez.

-Si, es que ya me acostumbré a mi trabajo en el mundo muggle. Igualmente alguien debe estar allá para llevar a Percy al campamento.

-Ya veo. Y yo que te quería contratar para el puesto de estudios muggles este año.

-Lo lamento, pero la enseñanza no es lo mío-se disculpó.

-Ahora, Percy. Hay algunas cosas que debo comentarte. Supongo que Hécate ya habló contigo-asentí-entonces ya debes saber que las armas de bronce celestial hieren a los magos, y que el néctar y la ambrosía también los curan. Pero te tengo que decir que tengas cuidado, los magos no tienen la misma resistencia que los mestizos en cuanto a eso, se incineran con mayor facilidad al ingerir néctar y ambrosía, y las armas los matan con prácticamente cualquier corte, así que debes tener cuidado.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora el segundo punto. Tu ave, como te habrá dicho Hécate, es una cría entre fénix y lechuza. El fénix, que es el padre, esta actualmente en mi oficina, debido a que el es mi compañero. Y la lechuza, curiosamente, es la madre de Hedwig, la lechuza de tu primo. Puede que neptuno no tenga la inmortalidad de los fénix, pero si tiene una alta esperanza de vida, al menos con respecto a las lechuzas. También puede transportar grandes cargas, volar largas distancias y curar con sus lágrimas, dando un efecto igual al del néctar y ambrosía solo que sin el riesgo de combustión. Pasando al tercer punto, debo decirte que no le digas nada a Harry de su parentesco. Últimamente hay cosas que me han molestado, sueños y corazonadas más que nada, con respecto al retorno de Voldemort-al ver la cara de con fusión que puse, agregó-veo que los Weasley te han dicho el por que de que nadie le diga como es. Solo te voy a decir que el temor por el nombre aumenta el temor por la persona en sí. Como mestizo deberás saber que hay que tener cuidado de los nombres, pero no te preocupes, solo toca tener cuidado con los nombres de dioses y monstruos.

-Ya veo, gracias.

-Ahora, ¿en qué iba?. Ah si, que Voldemort podría regresar a la vida, si es que no murió, así que por eso tengo que advertirte que no le digas nada a Harry de su parentesco, después de todo la magia protectora de Lily se podría romper por el hecho de que Harry deje de ver a la casa de sus tíos como su hogar. ¿Entendido todo?

-Si, igualmente eso último ya me lo había dicho mi madre.

-Ya veo, solo quería que te acordaras de eso. Por último, debido a que tenemos que formar nuevas medidas de seguridad, el resto de tus exámenes quedan cancelados. Después de todo, los profesores me han comentado tus habilidades, por lo que creo que estas listo para Hogwarts.

-¿En serio?-pregunte.

-Así es, ahora me tengo que despedir. Es necesario reforzar las medidas de seguridad del castillo. Nos veremos en Hogwarts. Antes de que se me olvide, el día que llegues a Hogwarts sigue a los de primer año, después de todo esa es la tradición. Solo tendrás que seguir a Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques, es difícil de pasarlo de vista. Nos veremos- se despidió mientras desaparecía de la vista.

-Definitivamente tengo que aprender a hacer eso-dije, antes de meterme en la cama a descansar.

 **Holaa**

 **Ya me cansé de decirlo tantas veces pero... siento haberme demorado tanto en el capítulo, y también que esté mas corto que los otros. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no voy a poder avanzar mucho en los fics hasta que acabe el año(en junio) por lo que les pido que tengan paciencia, y les recuerdo que no voy a abandonar este fic.**

 **alex daniel: gracias por tu agradable opinión sobre mi fic, me honra que digas eso. Ya me pasé por tus historias, me encantan "vivir y soñar", y "revival", no puedo esperar a que salga el siguiente capítulo (también me gustó "el aburrimiento de los dioses")**

 **Pax399 y RomiEliSosa: gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que cada vez más gente les guste mi historia, y que escriban reviews.**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


	10. La despedida

**Capítulo 10**

Harry

Una vez Dumbledore y Percy se fueron, el profesor Snape nos dirigió una última mirada de odio antes de salir al Londres muggle.

-Es increíble que el profesor Snape odie tanto a Percy-dijo Ron-si lo acaba de conocer.

-Ya lo sé-respondió Hermione- y eso no debe ser porque no sepa hacer pociones. Es decir, ustedes lo vieron.

-Tienes razón Hermione, tal vez sean mejor en pociones que tú-molestó Ron.

-¿No será que el papá de Percy también molestaba al profesor Snape?-dije-es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Pero que le habrá tenido que hacer para odiarlo de ese modo, ni contigo reaccionó así.

-Puede que haya sido porque estábamos en un salón lleno de estudiantes. No creo que hubiera demostrado esa cantidad de odio hacia mí con muchos testigos.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero creo que ya me voy a dormir-dijo Ron-el viaje desde la madriguera fue muy largo y estoy agotado.

-Yo también, hasta mañana chicos-se despidió Hermione mientras subíamos por las escaleras.

Luego de eso me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar, después de todo hoy hice las compras de Hogwarts en la mañana y quedé agotado.

* * *

Percy

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que mi mamá, por lo que decidí llevarle el desayuno a la cama, después de todo ella se iría hoy en la noche de vuelta a Nueva York, y no tendría oportunidad de volver a hacerle ese gesto sino hasta las vacaciones de navidad, si es que no me quedo en Hogwarts. Cuando llegué, mi mamá ya se había despertado y estaba vaciando el armario.

-Hola Percy.

-Buenos días, te traje el desayuno-dije-¿Por qué no comes mientras te hago la maleta?

-No te preocupes-dijo, mientras agitaba su varita y todas las cosas de ella entraron en su bolso de mano.

-Guau, me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso.

-Algún día lo haré, no te preocupes. Ahora, ¿Por qué no desayunamos?

-Claro-después de todo había subido comida para los dos-mamá, podrías...

-Cierto-dijo mientras hacía aparecer un frasco con un poco de fuego-se me había olvidado que al haber pasado a Hogwarts ya no puedes hacer magia. Le haré un hechizo de longevidad al fuego, que con eso te durará un mes, apenas el tiempo para que en Hogwarts los puedas hacer tu.

-Gracias.

Una vez acabamos de comer le pregunté a mi mamá sobre que quería hacer hoy.

-Percy, voy a estar afuera todo el día, que mis amigos organizaron una despedida. No te preocupes, que llegaré a las seis y me quedaré contigo las cinco horas restantes.

-Está bien-dije.

Una vez ella entró al baño salí, para encontrarme con Harry, Hermione y Ron terminando de desayunar.

-Hola Percy-saludó Hermione.

-Hola, tienen algún plan para hoy?

-Pues Hermione y yo tenemos que comprar nuestros libros.

-Además quiero comprar una mascota, espero una lechuza ya que son muy útiles.

"Será que es hija de Atenea?"pensé"no me extrañaría, después de todo es probable que Atenea no la haya reconocido".

-De paso creo que llevaré a Scabbers a que la revisen. No ha estado muy bien desde que volvimos de Egipto, ojalá que no tenga nada grave.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-invitó Harry-Ya sabes como es que dicen, entre más mejor.

-Claro, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Pero tu mamá no se va esta noche?-pregunto Hermione-¿no deberías pasar el día con ella? No la volverás a ver hasta las vacaciones de navidad, si es que no prefieres quedarte en Hogwarts.

-Es que ya tiene planes con unos amigos de ella, y vendrá a las 6 para pasar lo que quede del día conmigo. No la culpo, después de todo no se encuentra con ellos desde hace 13 años.

-Entonces creo que eso es un sí-dijo Ron.

Cuando ellos acabaron de desayunar nos pusimos en marcha a Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros, al lo que el encargado casi llora al pedir dos ejemplares del monstruoso libro de los monstruos.

-¿Por que tienes tantas compras?-preguntó Ron.

-Acuérdate que me inscribí en todas las materias, sería lógico que tuviera más que tú.

-Hablando de eso, ¿en qué materias te inscribiste Percy?-preguntó Harry.

-En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas y Adivinación.

-Coincidimos en dos de tres-dijo Ron-Harry y yo estamos solo en Cuidado y Adivinación.

-Genial-dije.

-Muchachos-dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué no vamos ya a la tienda de mascotas?, que se está haciendo tarde.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry-mejor vamos.

Cuando llegamos, Ron se acercó al mostrador donde le dieron un tónico para ratas. Pero la bruja que lo atendía se sorprendió al saber de la longevidad de la rata, después de todo 12 años es mucho para una rata común. Cuando pagó el tónico una mancha anaranjada le cayó encima, a lo que por instinto llevé mi mano a mi bolsillo, donde guardaba a Anaklusmos. Ron salió corriendo de la sorpresa, pero al ver lo que le cayó me costó aguantar la risa. Era un gato que en este momento se estaba dando un baño a base de lenguetazos. una vez Ron salió de la tienda, Harry cogió el tónico de ratas que se había caído y siguió a Ron.

-Es hermoso-le escuché a Hermione.

-Si lo es-dijo la bruja- pero ese gato lleva aquí mucho tiempo, todos los dueños que ha tenido lo han devuelto. Pero si estas interesada, el precio no baja de 60 galeones.

-Claro-dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su monedero- solo tengo 50, ¿segura que no puede hacer una excepción?

-Lo lamento, pero no.

Ante la cara triste de Hermione decidí sacar de mi bolsillo diez monedas doradas.

-Pero Hermione-dije- sí tienes 60 galeones, se te olvidó contar estos-le dije mientras le mostraba las monedas en mi mano.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, después de todo quiero agradecerte por las clases que me diste. Me salvaron la vida, en especial las de pociones.

-Gracias-me dijo con una sonrisa y la cara radiante de felicidad.

Cuando volvimos al Caldero Chorreante encontramos a Harry y a Ron buscando algo en el piso. Cuando nos vieron, Ron gritó del susto.

-¿Compraste esa cosa?-dijo muy alterado-Ese condenado animal casi me mata.

-Solo se cayó encima tuyo-dijo Hermione- cosa que es muy distinta.

-Está bien, pero que no se acerce a Scabbers. Lo que menos necesita ahora es un felino persiguiéndola.

-¿Qué están buscando?-pregunté-Cuando llegamos los vimos buscando algo debajo de las mesas.

-Es que Scabbers salió de mi bolsillo y la vimos entrar corriendo aquí. Pobrecita, se debió asustar por esa cosa-dijo, señalando al gato de Hermione.

-No es una cosa-dijo Hermione molesta-es Crookshanks.

-¿En que momento le pusiste el nombre?-pregunté intrigado.

-Lo tenía desde el inicio, el collar lo dice.

-Ya veo-dije, cuando me fijé que mi mamá entraba por el Londres muggle, a lo que corrí a su encuentro-mamá, hola.

-Hola Percy-dijo-lamento abandonarte por hoy, pero mis amigos habían organizado una buena despedida.

-No te preocupes, después de todo ya llevabas más de 10 años sin verlos.

-Vaya, como dicen: de tal palo, tal astilla-dijo un hombre que estaba entrando por la puerta-Se nota que eres igual de amble que Sally.

-Percy, te presento a Remus Lupin, tu padrino.

-Mucho gusto Percy-dijo Lupin, quien era un hombre de pelo castaño y tenía ojeras. Me fijé que su ropa estaba muy remendada y rota en algunas partes-por fin te puedo conocer en persona, tu madre me ha hablado maravillas de ti. En especial sobre tu excelente desempeño en las clases de este verano. Ah, y mucho gusto a ustedes tres-Dijo mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione que se estaban acercando-. Tú debes ser Harry Potter, eres igual a tu padre, pero con los ojos de tu madre.

-¿Conoció a mi padre, señor...?

-Lupin, así es, éramos amigos en Hogwarts. ¿Y ustedes dos son...?

-Hermione Granger.

-Ron Weasley.

-Vaya, pero si me han hablado maravillas de ti también Hermione, es un gusto conocerte al fin. También a ti Ron, espero mucho de ustedes dos en mi clase, en especial por lo sucedido el año pasado en la cámara.

-¿Su clase?

-Así es, Ron-dijo Lupin-yo seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año, y no crean que les daré algún trato especial por ser hijo de un amigo-dijo mirando a Harry-, amigos de el-mirando a Ron y Hermione-o mi propio ahijado-mirandome a mí-. Pero las clases no empiezan todavía, así que porque no dejan que los invite a comer a ustedes cinco antes de que tenga que llevar a Sally al ministerio, conozco un buen restaurante muggle cerca de aquí.

-Remus, no es necesario-dijo mi mamá- ya me invitaste el almuerzo, así que deja que pague la mitad.

-No es necesario Sally...

-Remus, es en serio. Yo pago-esta vez mi mamá mostró firmeza en las últimas dos palabras, cosa que no había visto antes en ella, por lo que Lupin decidió acceder-Entonces, ¿Vienen?-le preguntó a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Si no es mucha molestia...-dijo Ron.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces vamos-dijeron Harry y Hermione.

Sin decir más palabra salimos al Londres muggle, donde caminamos unas cuatro calles hasta un restaurante mediterráneo, donde pedí un mezzedes, que era un plato parecido a las tapas Españolas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Lupin- por el cambio de horario ya deben de ser las dos de la mañana en Nueva York, y no queremos que Sally se presenté al trabajo sin dormir.

-No se preocupen por eso, llevo descansando esta semana y no podré ver a Percy hasta dentro de un año.

-Mamá, no te preocupes por eso. Es mejor que duermas, además volveré a casa para navidad y haré MI con toda la frecuencia posible.

-Percy, estoy segura de que te vas a quedar en Hogwarts para navidad, y no te culpes. En su momento yo también me quedé para navidad, pero será tu elección para cuando llegue el momento.

-Percy-dijo Hermione- debes saber que los MI no funcionan en Hogwarts- me quedé estático por un momento, ¿Hermione sabía acerca de los mensajes Iris?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo dice historia de Hogwarts, ningún aparato electrónico funciona dentro de sus muros, se debe a la gran cantidad de magia que hay en el ambiente.

-Oh,- dije- ya veo. Pero: ¿cómo se comunican?

-¿Para que crees que son las lechuzas?-dijo Ron- ellas mandan cartas y paquetes a donde sea, es parte de su magia.

-Y con neptuno, al ser en parte fénix, podrás mandar cosas más pesadas y a más distancia-agregó Hermione, mirando a Ron con una mezcla de asombro y anhelo, que me recordó el momento en el que conocí a Luke, cuando Annabeth se le quedó mirando.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Harry-te quedaste viendo al vacío por un tiempo.

-Solo estaba pensando en algunos amigos en Nueva York, nada más.

-Bueno Percy, es hora de irme-dijo mi madre tras acabar una conversación con Lupin- Remus tiene razón sobre el cambio de horario, y será mejor que duerma un poco antes del trabajo.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe al ministerio?

-Segura, además queda lejos del caldero y no quiero que andes solo de noche, Remus los acompañará al caldero.

-¿Pero tu equipaje?-pregunté.

-Lo tengo aquí mismo-dijo mi madre, alzando su bolso, que era más pequeño que neptuno. Al ver mi cara de confusión añadió-le hice un hechizo de expansión indetectable, puedo meter todo lo que pueda, pero seguirá pesando lo mismo que si estuviera vacío, es muy útil para viajes largos y en familia.

-Definitivamente tengo que aprender a hacer ese hechizo-dijimos los cuatro más jóvenes.

-Nos vemos Percy-se despidió mi madre con un abrazo, que correspondí inmediatamente- y recuerda, es tu elección si te quieres quedar en Hogwarts durante navidad, escoge lo que te haga más felíz.

Y tras esas palabras mi madre caminó unos pasos para luego desaparecer en un remolino de luz, con lo que me puse alerta.

-No te preocupes Percy, solo se apareció. Es una forma de transporte muy útil entre los magos, podemos ir de un lugar a otro en un instante, pero solo si estás dentro de un rango, no podrás aparecertee de aquí a Nueva York, te consumiría demasiada energía. Para eso están los trasladores-me explicó mi padrino.

Tras esa respuesta me relaje un poco y me dí cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, no alcanzé a notar cuando llegamos al caldero, ni cuando me despedí de Lupin y los chicos para volver a subir a mi cuarto y caer en mi cama.

Harry

-Fue agradable esta noche-dijo Lupin cuando Percy subió a su habitación-pero me tengo que ir, tengo que reforzar unas medidas de seguridad en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué tienen tantas medidas de seguridad este año?-preguntó Hermione-¿Es debido a Sirius Black?

-Si y no. Son medidas que ponemos debido al escape de Sirius Black, pero no son para mantenerlo afuera. Las medidas del colegio son de protección frente a las medidas del ministerio, que son un poco... extravagantes y peligrosas.

-¿Pero...?

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, cuando llegue a Hogwarts lo sabrá. Pero será mejor que me apure si quiero acabar con las medidas antes de que entren, hasta luego-se despidió para desaparecer del mismo modo que la madre de Percy.

-Chicos-los llamé- ¿no creen que Percy nos está ocultando algo?

-Ahora que lo dices-empezó Ron-creo que sí, pero no debe ser mucho. Lo acabamos de conocer, y no podemos esperar que nos diga todo sobre el.

-Pero...

-Se lo que vas a decir Harry-dijo Hermione- pero el es de confiar, en este mes lo he conocido un poco y es una buena persona. Solo dale algo de tiempo, acaba de llegar a londres desde Nueva York, para ir a un internado de magia, que se acaba de enterar que es real, y su madre se devolvió a América y no la va a ver en seis meses, o inclusive un año. No te preocupes por eso.

-Esta bien-dije- te creo, pero solo digo que tenemos que tener cuidado.

 **Holaa,**

 **Se que seguramente estén molestos por no actualizar pero, ya saben, he estado ocupado: descansar de clases, dormir, comer, volver a dormir, tratar de subir a oro...**

 **Puede que me esté desviando un poco del tema pero, como saben, trató de actualizar lo más frecuentemente posible, pero no quiero subir capítulos mal hechos (o peores de los que estoy subiendo) por hacerlos a la carrera.**

 **Me disculpo con cada uno de los lectores, sinceramente**

 **arepa 28-2.**

 **PD: tengan 100% seguro que no abandonaré esta historia.**

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

 **-¿Percy llegará por fin a Hogwarts o le meteré relleno?**

 **Si llega:**

 **-¿En que casa quedará?**

 **-¿Lo reconocerá algún fantasma o profesor?**

 **-¿Serviran comida azul en el banquete?**

 **Si no llega:**

 **-¿La fabulosa arepa voladora que electrocuta a los robots secuestracabras que aprietan nalgas dominará el mundo, o Percy estará ahí para detenerla?**

 **No se lo pierdan!**

 **me despido,**

 **arepa 28-2**


	11. Última noche

Capítulo 11

Percy

Estas semanas se han pasado rápido para mí, supongo que le tengo que dar crédito a Harry, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley, quienes parecían la versión pelirroja de los hermanos Stoll. Pero hay algo que me molesta, Harry parece que no confía en mí, cosa que me duele, pero creo que bastará con darle un poco de tiempo, después de todo nos acabamos de conocer. El día de mi cumpleaños bajé al primer piso del Caldero Chorreante para encontrar ya a todos los Weasley, Hermione y Harry en una mesa, cuando me acerqué casí me quedé sordo por el grito que pegaron:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijeron al unísono, y tras recuperarme de la sorpresa pregunté.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Tu madre nos lo dijo antes de que se fuera-dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa.

Tras agradecerle a todos, me senté en un puesto vacío entre Harry y Hermione. Una vez sentado, la señora Weasley hizo un ademán con la varita y un pastel salió volando de la cocina.

-Le pedí a Tom que me prestara la cocina anoche, quería darte una sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley, no se debió tomar la molestia.

-Tonterías-dijo- ahora a comer.

Una vez dijo eso, apareció Tom con un montón de platos levitando alrededor suyo.

-La señora Jackson me dijo que preparara esto para este día, incluso me pagó por adelantado y me dió la receta, por si la quiero agregar al menú.

Cuando Tom dejó los platos sobre la mesa, me sorprendí al ver que era una docena de hamburguesas de queso, pero azules.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Ron intrigado-¿Y por qué es azul?

-Es una hamburguesa Ron-dijo Hermione- es un plato muggle famoso, pero no entiendo porque es azul-agregó con una mirada de intriga.

-Eso es una tradición entre mamá y yo-dije- siempre en ocaciones especiales, celebramos con comida azul-aclaré, omitiendo el origen por la discusión con Gabe el apestoso.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Hermione mientras que el señor Weasley admiraba la hamburguesa en su plato. Luego de eso, saqué el frasco de fuego griego que me dió mi madre y quemé la mitad de la hamburguesa.

-¿Pero qué haces?-dijo Ron escandalizado-eso estaba perfectamente comestible.

-Es otra tradicion familiar, en este caso de mi padre, quemamos la mejor parte de la comida para ofrecerla a los ancestros, puede que eso sea un poco anticuado, pero no se sentiría bien el no hacerlo.

-¿Y anoche?-preguntó Hermione-no recuerdo que hayas quemado nada, y de las veces que hemos comido en el callejón Diagon tampoco quemaste nada.

-Solo se aplica a las tres comidas principales, no hace falta hacerlo cada vez que se va a comer un dulce o algo así. Y sobre anoche, lo hice mientras regañabas a Ron por la forma en que comía y Harry platicaba con Lupin.

-Ahora que lo dices...-dijo Ron-creo que si recuerdo que quemate un poco.

Una vez terminamos de comer, la señora Weasley se paró y dijo.

-Muy bien, es hora de abrir los regalos-a la vez que sacaba de debajo de la mesa un pequeño paquete-este es de parte de Arthur, Percy(Weasley), Ginny y yo. No sabíamos que regalarte, pero espero que te guste.

Al abrirlo me dí cuenta de que dentro había una tarta de chocolate.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley-dije, sorprendido de la generosidad de la mujer.

Luego de eso, recibí unos cuantos caramelos sorpresa y bengalas, cortesía de los gemelos, un libro sobre unos tales Chudley Cannons, Ron, un libro de encantamientos varios, Hermione, y solo quedaba el de Harry.

-Pedí esta por correo muggle, espero no te moleste-dijo Harry, alcanzándome un paquete.

Al abrirlo me dí cuenta de que era una camiseta negra con detalles de olas azules.

-Como ví que solo usabas un tipo de camiseta, decidí darte otra, para variar.

-Muchas Gracias-dije- a todos, no tenian porque...

Antes de poder terminar Neptuno entró por una ventana y se posó frente a mí, sosteniendo un paquete.

-¿Cómo es posible?-dije-si apenas anoche lo mandé a Nueva York con una carta para mi madre.

-Es mitad fénix-dijo Hermione-puede volar grandes distancias y a una gran velocidad.

-Pero si cuando Fawkes nos sacó dela cámara de los secretos se demoro un buen tiempo, ¿Por qué se demoró tan poco en ir y venir de Nueva York?-preguntó Ron.

-Supongo que es porque estaba llevando a cuatro personas-dijo Harry.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, decidí abrir el paquete. Dentro del paquete había otros dos más pequeños y una carta de mi madre:

 _¡Feliz Cumpleaños Percy!_

 _Lamento no poder estar ahí contigo, el trabajo está pesado con todos los niños que están de vacaciones además de las clases de la universidad, si Percy, porfin podré completar mis estudios para poder escribir mi libro. Pero no te preocupes, voy a tratar de ir a Londres el primero de Septiembre para llevarte a la estación. Los paquetes que están ahí son regalos de parte mía y de Annabeth._

 _PD: ten cuidado en Hogwarts, Remus me dijo algunas de las medidas de defensa y no te conviene estar muy cerca de ellas._

Tras leer la carta me di cuenta de que Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían terminado de hablar, y que solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro en la mesa. Decidí abrir primero el regalo de mi madre, una mochila azul con negra, que al abrirla me dí cuenta de que le había puesto un encantamiento de expansión indetectable, y dentro había una suficiente cantidad de galletas azules como para alimentar a un ejército, y encima de ellas una nota:

 _Les puse un encantamiento para que no se pudran, disfrutalas!_

Definitivamente tengo la mejor mamá del mundo, pensé mientras me comía una galleta.

Cuando abrí el seguno paquete me encontré con una carta de Annabeth:

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños sesos de alga!_

 _Trara de que no te expulsen de ese internado, creo que con eso batirías un record "expulsado de escuelas internacionalmente". Ten cuidado este año, puede que en el Reino Unido no haya muchos monstruos, pero tampoco hay mestizos. Ten cuidado, en especial con Luke y su ejército._

 _Nos veremos el próximo verano en el campamento._

Tras leerla abrí el paquete, que contenía un marco con una foto. La foto era de Annaeth, Grover y yo mientras celebrábamos con los laureles tras completar la misión. Pero lo mque más me gustó fue el marco, era de bronce celestial y tenía alrededor detalles de tridentes, lechuzas y cabras. Lo más extraño es que parecía hecho a mano, pero no creía que Annabeth se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en ese regalo, ¿o si?

-Percy-dijo Ron-¿por qué te sonrojas?

-No es nada-dije, dándome cuenta de que me sonrojé-es solo de un conocido de Nueva York.

-Entiendo-dijo Ron, poniendo la misma cara que mi madre cuando le hablaba de Annabeth.

-En serio, solo es una conocida.

-Ya, te creo-no parecía como si lo hiciera, pero decidí dejarlo así.

* * *

Harry

Estas últimas semanas me di cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, Percy era un buen chico. Y sobre lo que me dijo también, apenas nos conocimos, así que no tiene razón alguna para contarnos todo, supongo que le dare tiempo. Esas últimas dos semanas se pasaron muy rápido, antes de darnos cuenta ya era el 31 de Agosto y estábamos preparando maletas para ir a King Cross al día siguiente. Una vez terminé, me dirijí al cuarto de Ron por si había acabado, pero lo encontré tratando de salir de su habitación, pero Percy(Weasley) no lo dejaba.

-Percy, tengo que salir-decía Ron-creo que dejé el tónico de Scabbers en la mesa.

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que tenga mi insigna de Delegado-dijo con tono firme.

-Yo no tengo tu insignia, para que la cogería.

Decidí dejarlos por el momento, y me dirijí a la habitación de Percy. Antes de entrar, me llamó la señora Weasley.

-Harry, ¿le podrías preguntar a Percy como se irá a King Cross?, si no tiene forma dile que lo llevaremos nosotros.

-Claro señora Weasley, ya le pregunto.

-Esta bien, me avisas. Voy a bajar por si se nos quedó algo en la mesa-dijo mientras se dirijía a la escalera-

Cuando entré a la habitación, encontré a Percy sentado en la cama, leyendo una carta con una mirada triste, y también noté que no había empezado a empacar. Antes de que pudiera llamarle me vió.

-Hola Harry, no te había visto. ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quería ver si ya habías terminado de empacar tus cosas.¿Qué sucede? te noto un poco triste.

-Es solo una carta de mi madre, dice que no puede venir mañana para despedirse.

-Ya entiendo, pero no te preocupes por eso. Después de todo en las vacaciones de navidad puedes volver a casa, solo serán tres meses y medio, a no ser de que quieras quedarte, en ese caso sería hasta Junio.

-Gracias, pero es que cuando nos despedímos hace un mes, parecía como si ella estuviera segura de que me quedaría en Hogwarts para navidad, y en Junio voy a un campamento al que mi padre quería que fuera, así que puede que no me pueda ver con ella sino un mes al año.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, seguro que podrás verte con ella en algún momento, por ahora disfruta de Hogwarts.

-Gracias por darme ánimos.

-Antes de que se me olvide...¿tienes forma de llegar a King Cross mañana?

-Pensaba en coger el metro, ¿por?

-Es que la señora Weasley se ofreció a llevarte, por si quieres.

-¿En serio?-dijo Percy-muchas gracias, le iré a decir ya mismo.

-No te preocupes que yo iré, igual ella me pidió que le avisara. Además será mejor que prepares tus cosas, que ya es tarde y mañana salimos temprano para la estación.

-Esta bien, gracias.

Ya iba a bajar para avisarle a la señora Weasley cuando Ron me llamó.

-Harry, ¿podrías buscar el tónico para ratas? creo que lo dejé en la mesa.

-Está bien, ya te la subo.

Cuando iba en mitad de las escaleras escuchó a un par de voces airadas procedientes del comedor, que pertenecían a los padres de Ron. Dudó un poco, puesto que no quería que se dieran cuenta de que había estado espiando, pero al oír su nombre se acercó más a la puerta del comedor.

-No debemos ocultárselo-escuché decir al señor Weasley-Harry tiene derecho a saberlo, le he intentado decir a Fudge, pero no atiende a razones.

-¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría!-dijo la señora Weasley, casi gritando-¿En serio lo quieres enviar a Hogwarts con esa espada de Damocles?

-No es para asustarlo, sino prevenirlo. Ya sabes que Harry y Ron se escapan por ahí. Han estado en el bosque prohibido dos veces, pero no deben entrar ahí este curso. No dejo de pensar lo que pudo haber ocurrido la otra noche que se escapó de casa. Me apuesto lo que quieras que de no ser por el autobús noctámbulo el ministerio lo hubiera encontrado muerto.

-Pero está vivo, así que ¿de qué sirve...?

-Molly: dicen que black está loco, y puede que lo esté, pero pudo escapar de Azkaban, y eso es supuestamente imposible. No importa lo que Fudge le diga al profeta, no estamos más cerca de atraparlo que de inventar varitas que hechizaen por sí solas. Lo único que sabemos es que Black va detrás...

-Pero Harry está a salvo en Hogwarts.

-Pensábamos que Azkaban era segura. Si pudo escapar de ahí, entrar a Hogwarts será pan comido.

-Pero no es seguro que Black vaya por Harry...

Se oyó un golpe y Harry supuso que el señor Weasley le había dado un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no lo han dicho porque Fudge lo quiere mantener en secrreto? Si él mismo fue a Azkaban la noche que Black escapó. Los guardias le dijeron que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: "Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts". Está loco, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me lo preguntas, creo que piensa que si muere Quien Tu Sabes volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo la noche en que Harry detuvo a Quien Tu Sabes. Y ha pasado 10 años en Azkaban, planeándolo todo.

-Bien, haz lo que creas que es mejor, pero te olvidas de Dumbledore. Nada puede hacerle daño en Hogwarts mientras el sea el director. Supongo que estara al corriente de todo.

-Por supuesto. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de Azkaban pudieran estar en el colegio, no le hizo mucha gracia pero termino accediendo.

-¿No le hizo gracia? Pero si están ahí para atrapar a Black.

-A Dumbledore no le agradan los guardias. A mí tampoco, pero si es por alguien como Black es necesario unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría no hacaerlo.

-Si salvan a Harry...

-En ese caso no dire nada contra ellos. Es tarde, Molly, será mejor que subamos.

-Sube tú, tengo que revisar que no se quede nada por aquí.

-Está bien, te espero arriba.

Ante esto opté por esconderme en un armario que estaba en medio de la escalera y conté un minuto, para que no pareciera que los hubiera espiado. Una vez me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie cerca, salí de mi escondite.

-Señora Weasley-dije, para llamar su atención-ya hablé con Percy, dijo que no tiene forma de ir, así que acepta su oferta.

-Que bueno. ¿Le podrías entregar esto a Ron?-dijo, mientras me alcanzaba el tónico para ratas-se le quedó debajo de la mesa. Ahora tendré que revisar debajo de las demás y en la cocina. Tu descansa, Harry, que se hace tarde.

Una vez me despedí de ella me fuí por la escalera, y al cuarto de Ron para entregarle el tónico. Me sorprendí al ver que Percy (Weasley) seguia enfadado por la insignia y revolcaba toda la habitación.

-Psst-escuché que me llamaban, y al voltearme vi a los gemelos-fuimos nosotros.

-Solo quisimos mejorarla un poco-y ví como mostraban una insignia que decía _Premio Asnal._

Antes de irme a dormir decidí echarle un vistazo a Percy, por si no había terminado de hacer la maleta. Cuando entré me di cuenta de que ya la había hecho, y que se encontraba dormido en su cama. Decidí dejarlo dormir y me alejé lo más silenciosamente posible. No entendía porque, pero encontraba en Percy y su madre un aire familiar, como si los hubiera conocido de algún lado. Opte por sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me recosté en la cama. No había notado lo cansado que estaba, porque justo al cerrar los ojos caí dormido.

 **Holaa,**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y porfín puedo volver a actualizar con frecuencia. Si sigo a este paso, creo que podré acabar gran parte de la historia para cuando entre a estudiar, cosa que espero poder hacer.**

 **Ahora, en lo referente al capítulo, pido disculpas por no mostrar Hogwarts todavía, es que me quedé escribiendo tanto de esto que no alcanzé a entrar en el tema. Pero para el capítulo 13 tengan por seguro que ya estará en Hogwarts, si no antes.**

 **Por último quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic, y especialmente a los que dejan reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


	12. El dementor

Capítulo 12

Harry

A la mañana siguiente, Ron me despertó cuando entro enfadado a mi habitación.

-Harry, alístate rápido que entre más rápido no vayamos me podré alejar antes de Percy. Ahora me culpa porque se le manchó la foto de su novia con té. Tuvo que esconder la cara en el marco porque se le había manchado la nariz con una gota.

-Tengo algo que contarte- pero antes de que pudiera decirle entraron los gemelos a felicitar a Ron por volver a enfadar a Percy (Weasley).

Una vez me vestí, bajamos al bar y encontramos a la señora Weasley contándole a Hermione y Ginny sobre un filtro de amor que había preparado cuando era joven, mientras las tres reían. En otra mesa estaban el señor Weasley con Percy (Jackson), el primero preguntando sobre el funcionamiento de varios aparatos muggles. Cuando todos acabamos de desayunar me lleve la sorpresa de que el ministerio le presto al señor Weasley unos carros para llevarnos a la estación.

* * *

Percy

Una vez llegamos a la estación los conductores del ministerio nos trajeron unos carritos para los baúles y se despidieron del señor Weasley para irse, y de algún modo aparecieron al frente de una larga fila de carros. Cuando entramos a la estación el señor Weasley se mantuvo muy cerca de Harry, pero no le di mucha importancia, pues estaba más concentrado en encontrar la plataforma 9 3/4. Cuando llegamos al sitio entre las plataformas nueve y diez le pregunté a Hermione sobre la plataforma.

-Cierto que es tu primer año. La plataforma está oculta de los muggles, para entrar tienes que atravesar el muro entre la plataforma nueve y la diez. Mira, así- dijo señalando al señor Weasley y a Harry que salieron corriendo al muro, pero cuando me di cuenta desaparecieron.

Una vez pasaron el resto de los Weasley, pasé junto con Hermione y fui recibido por una gran locomotora de color rojo escarlata.

-Percy-escuché como me llamaban Hermione y Ron, por lo que me acerqué- mejor vamos buscando asiento, antes de que todos se llenen.

Una vez entramos los baúles y las jaulas al tren Harry nos alcanzó.

-Tengo que contarles algo, a los tres.

Después de buscar por un rato solo pudimos encontrar un compartimiento ya ocupado, pero me alegré un poco al ver que era Remus, aunque estaba profundamente dormido.

-Percy- me llamó Harry- lo que voy a contar debe permanecer en secreto, y si te lo cuento es porque ya confío en ti como a cualquiera de mis amigos. Pero dime, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro que puedes-dije, tratando de ganar la confianza de mi primo-te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre eso, a no ser de que me des permiso de hacerlo.

-Está bien- dijo, y empezó a relatar lo que conversaron los señores Weasley la noche anterior, para finalizar contando lo que l e acababa de decir el señor Weasley.

-¿Qué Sirius Balck escapó solo para buscarte?-dijo Hermione horrorizada- en mejor que tengas mucho cuidado.

-Disculpen-dije un poco avergonzado- pero, ¿quién es Sirius Black?

-Es un loco convicto por asesinar a una docena de muggles y a un mago en un callejón- explicó Ron- pero lo que más da miedo es que se escapó de Azkaban, la presión de magos, es el primero en hacerlo, y eso que estaba en la zona de más alta seguridad.

Cuando Ron terminó de explicar sentí algo raro, como si eso lo hubiera visto antes en algún sueño, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia. Luego de eso nos quedamos callados por un rato, hasta que notamos un ruido extraño que provenía del baúl de Harry, quien sacó un objeto parecido a un trompo, que estaba dando vueltas en la palma de su mano.

-¿Eso es un chivatoscopio?- preguntó Hermione, quien al ver mi cara de confusión agregó- es un aparato que se pone a girar cuando cerca hay alguien que no es de confianza.

-Si, pero de los baratos- aclaró Ron-también se puso así cuando lo amarré a la pata de Errol para enviárselo a Harry, supongo que es porque era Errol, pero igual no tenía otro modo de mandarlo.

-También se puso así cuando lo abrí en casa de mis tíos, pero supongo que fue por mis tíos.

-Entonces-empezó a decir Ron- está girando ahora que estás aquí Percy, y no creo que sea por el profesor Lupin, pues Dumbledore no contrataría a alguien de quien desconfiar para dar clase y el alcance es de unos diez metros y en los comoartimientos de al lado no hay nadie de desconfianza, pues son varios alumnos de nuestro año de Griffndoor y mis hermanos están al otro lado.

-Eso es ridiculo Ron-me defendió Harry-yo deje mi baúl en la pared que daba al cuarto de Percy, y no sonó en ningún momento.

-Sí lo pones así... Debe de estar defectuoso, podríamos llevarlo a Hogsmade, creo que hay una tienda que se especializa en aparatos mágicos. Pero antes de eso debemos ir a Honeydukes, es la mejor dulcería del mundo...

Mientras Ron alucinaba con golosinas y Hermione decía sobre datos históricos del pueblo me pregunté por el chivatoscopio, pues tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, si los de los compartimentos de al lado eran de confianza, y Harry, Hermione y Ron también lo eran, eso dejaba a Remus, algo me decía que ocultaba algo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Percy?-me preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué decías?-pregunté- es que no estaba poniendo atención.

-Estábamos acordando para convencer a la profesora McGonagall para que deje ir a Harry a Hogsmade, que sus tíos no firmaron el permiso.

-Estoy diciendo que es muy peligroso-decía Hermione-Black ya mató a mucha gente en una calle concurrida, ¿crees que le importará que estemos presentes?-dijo mientras me miraba suplicante.

-Es cierto que Black no dudaría en matar a más gente para atrapar a Harry- comencé y vi cómo Ron bajaba la mirada- pero eso es muy distinto a aparecer en un sitio lleno de magos, no creo que nadie esté así de loco.

-Si lo pones de ese modo... Pero igualmente no creo que McGonagall le de el permiso, conociéndolas preferirá que Harry se mantenga en el castillo por su seguridad, en especial después de estos últimos dos años.

-¿Qué sucedió los últimos dos años?

-Oh nada-dijo Ron-solo Quien tú sabes tratando de volver al poder robando una piedra que lo hubiera hecho inmortal y una serpiente gigante convirtiendo en piedra a los hijos de muggles, obra de un secuaz de Quién tú sabes. Pero afortunadamente Harry estuvo ahí para salvarnos.

-Wow, eso es...

-Dejando eso de lado-dijo Ron-podríamos pedirle a Fred y a George que nos ayuden a sacar a Harry, pues ellos deben de conocer todos los pasadizos del castillo, así que no será problema el ir con Harry a Hogsmade.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-dijo una voz nueva, perteneciente a un estudiante de cabello rubio y rostro pálido, quien iba seguido de otros dos estudiantes corpulentos, como guardaespaldas-Un alumno nuevo, espero que no seas un sangre sucia, no quiero que el castillo se contamine más de lo que está con los que hay.

No sabía que responder a eso, solo sabía que lo que dijo fue insultante porque Ron y Harry se pararon molestos.

-¿Por qué no te callas Malfoy? ¿Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ser un imbecil?

-Silencio Weasley. Supe que tu familia por fin consiguió algo de dinero, ¿No se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?

Antes de que Ron pudiera abalanzarse sobre el, un ronquido de Remus los distrajo a todos.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Un nuevo profesor-dijo Harry-¿Decías algo Malfoy?

Evidentemente el tal Malfoy no era tan estupido como para pelearse frente a un profesor. Cuando se fue pregunte:

-¿Qué es un sangre sucia?

-Es un término ofensivo utilizado para designar a los hijos de muggles-explicó Ron-solo lo utilizan los miembros de varias familias antiguas de magos, que creen que solo los magos de sangre pura, los que no tienen sangre muggle en sus venas, tienen derecho a usar magia, en eso se basaba la campaña de Quién tú sabes.

-Oh, no lo sabía.

Tras la explicación de Ron se formó un silencio incómodo, que afortunadamente rompió una señora que empujaba un carrito con golosinas, del cual compramos varias.

-Profesor Lupin-llamo Hermione a Remus-¿Quiere algo del carrito?

-No te preocupes tesoro, si quiere algo voy a estar en el vagón de adelante con el maquinista.

Después de eso estuve preguntando detalles sobre los sucesos de los últimos dos años, obteniendo repuestas muy exageradas de parte de Ron, por lo que supuse que mucho de eso era inventado. Seguimos así hasta que entro la noche y el tren se empezó a detener.

-Que bien-dijo Ron-que ya quiero comer ese banquete de bienvenida.

-No puede ser-dijo Hermione mirando el reloj-aún faltan horas para llegar.

-Seguro que se averió el tren-dijo Harry, antes de que el tren se detuviera de una sacudida y se apagaran las luces. Harry,al ser el más cercano al la puerta del compartimiento se asomó, hasta que se abrió la puerta y se escuchó un golpe y un leve chillido, por lo que lleve mi mano a mi bolsillo donde estaba Anaklusmos de manera instintiva.

-¿Neville?-dijo Harry.

-¿Harry?-respondió la voz perteneciente a un chico un poco rechoncho de nuestra edad.

-Sí. Neville, este de aquí es Percy Jackson, un nuevo estudiante que vino de Estados Unidos. Percy, este es Neville Longbottom, un amigo de nuestro grado y compañero de dormitorio en la casa Gryffindoor

-Mucho gusto-dijo Neville mientras estrechábamos la mano y él se sentaba en un lugar vacío.

-Igualmente.

-Iré a hablar con el maquinista-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del asiento, pero antes de que pudiera salir se escuchó otro golpe y un par de chillidos.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco a Ron.

-Aqui estoy-dijo Ron mientras que Ginny se sentaba en un lugar desocupado.

-¡Silencio!-escuché decir a Remus mi tras se levantaba en el rincón en el que estaba-iré a hablar con el maquinista, no se muevan de aquí.

Pero antes de que Remus alcanzara la puerta, esta se abrió, revelando a dos seres con una capa negra, que llegaba hasta el techo, y sus caras ocultas en una capucha. Los seres emitieron un sonido, como si estuvieran olfateando en busca de algo. En ese momento saque a Anaklusmos del bolsillo, pero sin destapar por el momento. Cuando entraron al compartimiento sentí que la temperatura bajó unos diez grados como mínimo y sentí como si me quedara sin fuerzas.

De repente estaba en el inframundo, como un fantasma en los campos Asfódelos, ya nada importaba. Veía a Annabeth, a Grover y a mí madre ahí también, con sus miradas perdidas. No había nada que hacer, todo había acabado.

De un momento a otro volví al compartimiento, las luces se habían vuelto a encender. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo me levante, aparentemente Harry también se había caído, pero ya se estaba levantando.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté-¿Y qué demonios era esa cosa?

-Eso era un dementor-me explicó Remus a la vez que entraba en el compartimiento-son los guardianes de Azkaban, entraron en busca de Black. Mientras tanto tomen-dijo, mientras nos alcanzaba a cada uno una rana de chocolate, que supongo habrá obtenido de la señora del carrito-les hará bien, si me disculpan hablaré con el maquinista.

Cuando Remus se fue le pregunte a Hermione:

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

-Los dementores se alimentan de la felicidad de las personas, supongo que eso estaban haciendo. Cuando entraron se dirigieron a ti y se empezaron a quitar la capucha, supongo que para alimentarse, pero eso pareció enfurecer a Remus, quien murmuró unas palabras y salió algo plateado que los hizo desvanecer.

-Eso no explica porque me desmayé-dijo Harry-hablando de eso ¿nadie más lo hizo?-preguntó un poco avergonzado.

-Supongo que es por el hecho de estar presentes que hacen efecto-dije, sabiendo que se dirigieron a mí por mi sangre de mestizo, en especial por ser hijo de Poseidón. Esas criaturas han de ser creaciones de Hades.

En ese momento volvió Remus.

-El chocolate es seguro ¿saben? No lo envenene-una vez lo dijo me acorde de la rana, por lo que me la comí de un bocado, sintiéndome mucho mejor inmediatamente-llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos. Percy y Harry, cuando lleguemos a la estación vengan conmigo que tendrán que ir a la enfermería por si las moscas, será mejor que la señora Pomfrey les eche un vistazo. si me disculpan, iré a revisar en los otros compartimientos si alguien más se desmayó.

 **Holaa,**

 **Por favor no me odien. Sé que hace unos meses dije que trataría de actualizar mas seguido y acabar una buena parte de la historia antes de entrar a estudiar, pero no sé qué pasó. Ahora tratare de actualizar más frecuentemente, pero no puedo prometer mucho por todos los trabajos que me están dejando. Me disculpo profundamente por la falta de actualizaciones.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo,** **Percy ya casi llega a Hogwarts, para él próximo capítulo ya habrá sido seleccionado para una casa, y seguramente también ponga algunas clases. En cuanto a los dementores desapareciendo, es debido a la furia de Remus, él no iba a dejar que los dementores le quitaran el alma a su ahijado. El desmayo de Harry si fue por la presencia de los dementores, no es que le tengan que poner mucha atención, pues es la primera vez que se encuentra con ellos.**

 **Eso fue todo por esta actualización, nuevamente me disculpo.**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


	13. La selección

Capítulo 13

Percy P.O.V

-Entonces...-dije un poco incómodo para romper el silencio que se formó cuando salió Remus-¿nadie más se desmayo?

-Solo tú y Harry-dijo Hermione.

-Yo escuché a una mujer gritar-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione y a Ginny-¿no fue ninguna de ustedes?

-No-dijeron, cruzando sus miradas-es más, no creo haber escuchado a nadie gritar.

-Entonces...

-Debió de haber sido lo que viste-le dije, recordando lo que vi.

-Es lo más probable-dijo Harry, tratando de recordar lo que vio, a lo que el tren volvió a arrancar.

-¿qué les dije sobre el chocolate?-dijo Remus, entrando por el compartimiento con un tono de broma- será mejor que se vayan cambiando, ya faltan unos cinco minutos para llegar a la estación. Percha, Harry acuérdense que tienen que venir conmigo cuando nos bajemos-le respondimos con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que Ginny y Hermione salían del compartimento para cambiarse.

Cuando llegamos a la estación lo primero que note fue a un hombre, del tamaño de dos Gabes llamando a los de primer año.

-Ese de ahí es Hagrid-me aclaró Remus-es el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Originalmente ibas a ir con él para llegar al castillo por el lago, pero debido a las circunstancias nos iremos en los carruajes-me dijo mientras me arrastraba junto con Harry en dirección a unos carruajes que estaban siendo tirados por una especie de caballos.

-¿Qué son esos?, lo que está tirando de los carruajes.

-Percy-me dijo Harry, mirándome como si estuviera loco-no hay nada tirando de los carruajes.

-Ahí te equivocas Harry-dijo Remus, mientras nos ayudaba a subir a uno de los carruajes-en realidad están siendo tirados por unas criaturas llamadas thestrals. Solo las pueden ver aquellos que han visto a alguien morir, sabiendo lo que significa-me miro con simpatía-Pero no te dejes engañar por eso, en realidad son criaturas buenas. Imagínalos como unos caballos alados, que tienen unexcelente sentido de la orientación.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea. Si pude hablar con la cebra en el camión del zoo, ¿por qué no habría de ser capaz de hablarle a un caballo invisible?

 _-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien ahí?_

 _-Eso es... ¿Un hijo de Poseidón?_

 _-Asi es._

 _-Es un gran honor poderlo llevar señor. Lamentamos no haberlo reconocido antes, es que es la primera vez que conozco a uno._

 _-No se preocupen por eso. Más bien ¿me podrían contar un poco sobe su origen? Es que parecen mucho criaturas del inframundo, además de todo eso de la muerte..._

 _-Claro que si, señor. Tiene razón en pensar que somos criaturas del inframundo, porque nuestros ancestros nacieron de ahí. Los primeros miembros de nuestra especie nacieron como una especie de rebeldía por parte del señor Hades y el señor Poseidón hacia Zeus, pues a pesar de que estos dos dejaran a los hijos del rey pasar por sus terrenos a salvo, este no dejaba a los hijos de los otros dos, por lo que decidieron, en un acto de paz, crearnos, unas criaturas capaces de viajar por aire y tierra, creadas específicamente para ayudar a los hijos del mar y del inframundo. La razón por la que solo los que sean capaces de asimilar una muerte nos puedan ver es por un hechizo que nos aplicaron hace un par de milenios, cuando la magia aún estaba floreciendo_ _, por una ofrenda de los señores Hades y Poseidón hacia Hecate, de quien necesitaban un favor y ella, como pago, aceptó que los thestrals ayudemos a los magos en sus tareas, pues en ese momento los magos necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran, porque estaban en medio del periodo de la Inquisición así que la señora Hecate nos puso al servicio de ellos._

 _-_ Percy-escuche que me llamaba Harry-te he estado llamando por unos minutos. ¿Qué te sucedió?

-No es nada. Es solo que me quedé mirando a los thestrals, si los miras detenidamente, tienen su atractivo-esto pareció gustarle a uno de los thestrals que tiraba del carruaje-¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?

-Es solo que dentro de poco podrás tener una primera visión de Hogwarts, una vez pasemos la siguiente curva. Solo para que lo pudieras ver bien.

-Gracias, lo haré-dije, inclinándome un poco afuera del carruaje para poder ver bien.

Cuando pasamos la curva, me quede sin palabras. Lo que estaba ante mis ojos era un castillo casi igual de esplendoroso que el palacio de los dioses en el Monte Olimpo. El castillo estaba ubicado en una montaña y contaba con varios pisos y torres, además de un inmenso terreno con un bosque gigante y un lago. Harry y Remus debieron notar mi cara de asombro porque dijeron:

-Así siempre es la primera impresión de Hogwarts, pero normalmente estarías allí-dijo Remus señalando con su mano unas luces en el lago-cruzando el lago en botes, aunque creo que la vista es mejor desde aquí.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, principalmente porque a ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurría ningún tema de conversación. Una vez llegamos al castillo me di cuenta que nos adelantamos demasiado de los demás estudiantes, pues no veía a ninguno de ellos cerca. Apenas pusimos los pies en la tierra, se abrió la puerta del castillo, revelando a una mujer de piel clara y cabello canoso.

-Recibí su carta profesor-dijo apresuradamente-¿son solo ellos dos?

-Si, fueron los únicos que se desmayaron. Pero. No se preocupe, ya les di chocolate-dijo Remus-te presentó a Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela.

-Por fin, un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que se sabe los remedios. Pero aún así me gustaría llevarlos a la enfermería para un chequeo extra, por si acaso.

-Ya la oyeron.

-¿En serio es tan necesario?-dijo Harry-ya me siento bien.

-Sin excepciones.

Tras ese comentario de la señora Pomfrey nos pusimos a caminar a la enfermería, que no quedaba tan lejos como esperaba. Cuando llegamos me volví a sorprender, la habitación estaba más pulcra que la mayoría de los hospitales muggles, y estaba repleta de camillas con algunos estantes con frascos de formas de colores extraños.

-Cada uno póngase cómodo cen una camilla y quédense quietos-nos dijo la señora Pomfrey. Una vez estuvimos en la camilla, murmuró unas palabras y agito su varita-bueno, parece que están bien. Señor Potter, ¿le importaría llevar al señor Jackson al Gran comedor? Es que tengo que esperar por un cargamento de chocolate que encargue, ya saben, por los dementores.

-No hay problema.

El trayecto hasta el gran comedor fue un poco más largo que para llegar a la enfermería y fue muy silencioso, pues no encontrábamos ningún tema. Justo cuando llegamos a un par de puertas gigantescas escuche una voz que me llamó.

-Señor Jackson- me voltee para encontrarme con la profesora McGonagall, seguida de una multitud de niños que supongo son de primer año-que bueno encontrarlo. No me avisaron que se fue a la enfermería. Por ahora espere acá con nosotros. Potter, puede seguir al Gran comedor.

-Bueno-dijo la profesora una vez Harry atravesó las puertas-esta escuela está conformada por cuatro casas, cada una con su historia. Las casas son: Gryffindoor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Para entrar a una casa pasarán por la ceremonia de selección, en la que se probarán al sombrero seleccionador, quien les dirá la casa a la que pertenecerán por los siete años siguientes. Su casa será como su familia dentro de la escuela, pasarán su tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa, dormirán com sus compañeros en sus dormitorios dentro de la sala común, y además sus acciones le otorgaran o quitaran puntos a su casa. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos ganara la copa de las casas, lo cual es un gran honor.

Una vez dicho esto, la profesora McGonagall nos dirigió dentro del Gran comedor, a lo que me quedé boquiabierto. Era una gran estancia, del tamaño de unos dos hangares, en la que habían cuatro grandes mesas paralelas, cada una con gente de un color: rojo, amarillo, azul o verde, y una mesa al otro lado de la estancia, en la que estaban sentados los profesores. Cuando mire arriba me confundí, pues no parecía que hubiera un techo, hasta que recordé que Hermione me dijo algo sobre un hechizo para que pareciera el cielo actual. Una vez todos estuvimos dentro, la profesora McGonagall entró a una habitación al lado de la mesa de profesores, para volver con una silla y un sombrero viejo. Colocó la silla al frente del profesor Dumbledore y el sombrero sobre esta.

De un momento a otro el sombrero se empezó a mover y a cantar una canción, a la que no le presté mucha atención, estaba más interesado en seguir viendo la estancia.

-Ahora leeré sus nombres en esta lista-nos dijo la profesora McGonagall-cuando escuchen su nombre quiero que vengan y se prueben el sombrero, quien luego este les dirá su casa, así que se dirigirán hacia la mesa con sus compañeros.

Tras eso, se puso a leer nombres de la lista, realmente no le puse atención a eso, pues el THDA no me dejaba concentrar. Apenas note cuando la lista llego a la H, así que me tuvieron que llamar un par de veces para que me diera cuenta, lo que ocasionó unas risas. Una vez me senté en la silla, la profesora puso el sombrero sobre mi cabeza.

 _-Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo una voz en mi cabeza-Pero si es un semidiós! Hace mucho tiempo que no encuentro a uno. Pero no es momento de eso, tengo que mirar a que casa perteneces. Veo que eres leal, muy leal, Hufflepuff sería muy bueno para ti, pues no eres sagaz, como Slytherin, ni tienes ansias por el conocimiento, como Ravenclaw. Pero que es esto? Eres muy valiente, veo que has demostrado tu valía y osadez, no me queda de otra que mandarte a GRYFFINDOOR!_

 **Holaa,**

 **nuevamente me disculpo por la demora a la hora de actualizar, pues la escuela no me está dando tiempo de escribir, pero ya pude salir a vacaciones, así que puede que pueda actualizar un capítulo o dos, dependiendo si me llega suficiente inspiración, para enero.**

 **Siento haber dejado este capítulo así de corto, pues realmente solo lo pensé hasta la selección. Pero tratare de hacer los siguientes capítulos del tamaño usual.**

 **Agradezco profundamente a todos los que me han dejado reviews, pues realmente me encanta que a mucha gente le interese mi historia.**

 **Por último les voy a hacer un anuncio referente a la otra historia en la que estoy trabajando, "cambiando vidas". Voy a dejar los siguientes capítulos de esa historia para cuando avance un poco más con esta, pues traducirla del autor original me está tomando bastante tiempo.**

 **me despido,**

 **arepa28-2.**


	14. Clases

**Capítulo 14**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Una vez se acabó la ceremonia de selección, toda la estancia se quedó callada, menos los de primer año y yo, pareciendo que estuvieran esperando algo. La respuesta fue obvia cuando el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para dar unas palabras.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete os deje aturdidos. —Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos sabéis después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. —Se hizo una pausa y recordé la entrada de los dementores al compartimiento, lo que me provocó un escalofrío—. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles — añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, y me di cuenta de un pequeño intercambi de miradas entre Harry y Ron, a lo cual ambos se rieron—. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores—me di cuenta de que Percy Weasley se acomodaba en el asiento—. Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó—, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.*

Ante esto me sentí mal por Remus, pues la recepción de la noticia no fue muy acogedora por la mayoría, pues pocos fuimos quienes lo vieron defenderse del dementor en el tren. Volteé a ver a Remus para ver como se tomaba eso, pero me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, como si no le importara. No pude evitar el desviar mi mirada al profesor Snape, quien tenía una cara de odio comparada con la de Ares cuando le derroté en Santa Mónica.

—En cuanto al otro último nombramiento —prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin—, siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.**

En este caso los aplausos fueron más calurosos, especialmente en la mesa de Gryffindoor. Aparentemente los alumnos querían bastante a Hagrid, menos en la mesa de Slytherin, donde les daba igual lo que decía el viejo director. Una vez se acabaron los aplausos el profesor Dumbledore dio comienzo al banquete, peró estaba extrañado, pues nadie trajo la comida, como esperaba con todas las comidas en el campamento. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando al voltear a la mesa, los platos de esta estaban llenos de comida que se veía deliciosa, por lo que decidí servirme un poco de todo, no sin antes hacer mi usual ofrenda a los dioses lo más discretamente posible, no quería llamar la atención.

Una vez hubo acabado el banquete, el director y los profesores ordenaron a los prefectos y premios anuales llevarnos a los dormitorios. En nuestro caso, Percy nos guiaba a la sala común de Gryffindoor, la cual se encontraba en una de las torres. El camino fue un poco largo y confuso, pues las escaleras estaban cambiando de lugares, lo que me dificultó aprenderme el recorrido para la mañana. Estaba tan agotado, por el dementor y el banquete, que no me di cuenta de que todos los cuadros se movían hasta que llegamos a la sala común, la cual se abría con la contraseña ´fortuna maior´, lo que ocasionó el quejido de otro alumno de tercer año.

La estancia era redonda, con una gran presencia del color rojo, pero se veía acogedora,y me dieron ganas de sentarme junto a la chimenea que estaba prendida cerca a uno de los muros. cuando nos dirigieron a nuestros dormitorios, me encontré con una habitación redonda, que tenía seis camas, cada una con un baúl al frente, y un calentador en el centro, por lo que me pregunté si no podrían poner algún encantamiento que controle la temperatura de la estancia. Una vez encontré mi baúl, decidí ponerme mi pijama, para darle buenas noches a mis compañeros y caer rendido en mi cama.

 **Harry P.O.V**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las seis y media, para darme cuenta de que Percy ya no estaba en su cama, por lo que asumí que ya se había levantado. Mi teoría se confirmó cuando encontré a Percy sentado en la sala común.

-Hola-me dijo- estaba esperando a que alguien bajara, que no me acuerdo muy bien del camino hacia el comedor.

-No te preocupes, si quieres iré hoy contigo. Además le puedes preguntar a cualquier otro miembro de Gryffindoor, estoy seguro de que te ayudarán con gusto, o a Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindoor.

-Claro, muchas gracias. Pero, ¿podríamos ir rápido por el desayuno? Llevo despierto desde hace un par de horas y me muero del hambre.

-Seguro.

El camino hacia el comedor fue más rápido que la noche anterior, pues solo éramos dos personas en lugar una casa completa. Una vez llegamos al comedor, vi a Malfoy rodeado de algunos Slytherin, como contando una historia y al final fingió un desmayo, lo que ocasionó que el resto de los Slytherin se partieran de la risa. Percy pareció notar mi cara de enfado, por lo que miró en dirección a ellos.

-No les hagas caso-me aconsejó-si ven que te afecta, lo harán más y peor.

-Lo sé, es solo que llevo dos años aguantándome esas burlas.

-No te preocupes por eso. Mejor piensa en alguna forma de devolverles el favor, estoy seguro de que Fred y George estarían dispuestos a ayudarte, y a mí no me molestaría echarte una mano.

-Claro, pero tendremos que tener cuidado de que no nos atrapen, en especial Snape.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Después de eso Harry pareció animarse un poco, pero seguía un poco molesto. Decidí no presionarlo más, pues el ya tendría su venganza más tarde y yo tenía hambre, así que decidí comenzar con mi desayuno. Unos quince minutos después, aparecieron Fred y George.

-Oigan-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Aquí tenemos sus horarios-continuó el otro.

-La profesora McGonagall nos dijo que se los entregaramos-después de eso los gemelos se voltearon para marcharse, pero los detuve.

-Antes de que se vayan, ¿podrían ayudarnos a Harry y a mí con una pequeña cosa?-les pregunté para contarles el plan que tenía en mente.

-Suena genial.

-Les ayudaremos.

-Pero primero tendremos que darle los horarios a unos estudiantes de primer año.

-Nos vemos.

Una vez se marcharon, decidí comparar mi horario con el de Harry, para llevarme la sorpresa de que eran prácticamente iguales, la única diferencia es que yo tengo Runas Antiguas.

-Así que adivinación es la primera clase, ¿sabes en donde queda el aula?

-No lo sé, nunca he estado en esa parte del castillo. Pero siempre podremos preguntarle a los retratos y fantasmas.

-Si. A propósito, ¿sabes si Ron y Hermione también están en esas materias?

-Ron tiene el mismo horario que yo y Hermione se inscribió a todas, así que seguramente también tengan adivinación. A todo esto, ¿en donde estarán esos dos? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no los veo desde la noche.

-No te preocupes, ellos vienen por ahí-le dije, apuntando a la entrada- pero no se ven muy contentos.

-Seguro estuvieron discutiendo o algo así. No te preocupes, pues no es nada nuevo.

Una vez saludamos a los recién llegados, estos comenzaron a desayunar, sentándose, dejándome a mí y a Harry de por medio. Una vez todos nos llenamos, nos dirigimos a la sala común a recoger nuestros libros de las clases del día, Adivinación, Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El camino de la sala común hasta el salón de adivinación fue largo, y tuvimos que pedirle ayuda al retrato de un caballero para poder llegar, quien afortunadamente aceptó a ayudarnos.

Una vez llegamos con el resto de los estudiantes, nos dimos cuenta de que no había más puertas, solo una trampilla en el techo, la cual se abrió inesperadamente, por lo que decidimos entrar al aula. el aula de adivinación no era muy grande y tenía unas cuantas mesas de té apretujadas y una repisa repleta de tazas y platos de teal lado opuesto de la estancia. Una vez todos los alumnos estuvimos sentados, apareció la profesora de adivinación, a quien casi confundo con un insecto por sus enormes lentes que amplificaban sus ojos unas diez veces.

-Bienvenidos hijos míos-dijo- es un placer verlos en el plano físico. Bienvenidos a la clase de adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Noto que para muchos de ustedes es la primera vez que nos vemos, pues procuro no bajar mucho al colegio principalmente el bullicio afecta mi ojo interior.

Tras presentarse y explicarnos de que solo nos podía enseñar si poseíamos el ojo interior, la profesora se alternó explicando lo que haríamos durante el año y con algunas predicciones a alumnos, las cuales no me parecían muy convincentes. Luego de eso, nos dijo que nos hiciéramos por parejas para interpretar las hojas de té, yo me hice con Hermione. Una vez acabamos nuestro té, decidimos intentar analizar las hojas.

-Aquí veo algo parecido a un escudo- dije, mirando la taza de Hermione- lo que es un símbolo de protector. Es decir que... protegerás a tus seres queridos en los momentos de necesidad, y también hay algo parecido a un corazón... por lo que encontraras el amor a su debido tiempo-dije, leyendo las explicaciones del libro.

-Vaya-dijo la profesora, quien estaba caminando cerca de nuestra mesa- es posible que tú seas de los pocos afortunados que tienen el don. Déjame ver tu taza un momento.

-Claro-le dije mientras se la daba.

Una vez vio el contenido, sucedieron muchas cosas. La taza cayó de sus manos, despedazándose por el aula, llamando así la atención de toda la clase. La profesora lanzó un grito horripilante que me dejó los pelos de punta. Finalmente sus ojos pasaron de ser de color verde oscuro a ser de un verde que preferiría olvidar, el mismo tono que el de la niebla que sacó el oráculo. Tras esto, y con una voz ronca, dijo una serie de palabras que me detuvieron el corazón con cada sílaba.

 _Serás traicionado por quien dice ser tu amigo..._

 _Acabarás hallando lo que buscas y lo harás tuyo..._

 _A la maldición del titán uno resistirá..._

 _Destruye un héroe con su último aliento..._

 _Llegará a los dieciséis contra todo lo predicho..._

Cinco versos. Cinco versos bastaron para dejarme todo helado y completamente blanco. El primero lo reconocí inmediatamente, es parte de la profecía que me dio el oráculo en junio. EL segundo era similar a otro de esa misma profecía, pero tenía sus diferencias. Los otros tres versos eran ya otra historia, no me sonaban de nada pero si el primero es parte de la profecía de junio, ¿los otros cuatro podrían ser de profecías futuras? Decidí dejarlo estar por el momento, por ahora tenía que decirle a Quirón sobre esto.

 **Holaa,**

 **Primero, como creo que es costumbre a estas alturas, quiero disculparme. Sé que no he sido el más cumplido de los autores, pero por falta de tiempo no he podido escribir mucho, además de varios bloqueos y estar pensando en ideas para nuevas historias.**

 **Segundo, quiero agradecerles por todos esos reviews positivos que ha estado recibiendo esta historia, es por esos que sigo escribiendo.**

 **Tercero, quiero decir que tengo algunas ideas para historias que prácticamente ya estás listas para ser escritas, por lo que es PROBABLE que vean una o dos historias nuevas a lo largo de la semana.**

 **Cuarto, quiero decir que obviamente seguiré con esta historia hasta el final, pero probablemente me tome un descanso antes de publicar "el cáliz de fuego", principalmente por varias ideas que he tenido con respecto a esa segunda parte, pero luego podré someterlo a votación a su debido tiempo.**

 **Finalmente quiero decir que en cuanto a la otra historia que tengo, la de Harry Potter, está en fase de espera, principalmente por la demora en traducirla, pero eventualmente seguiré con ella, pero no es probable que sea pronto.**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


	15. Hipogrifos

Capítulo 15

Harry

* * *

Después de que la profesora soltara esas palabras, sus ojos volvieron a ser como eran antes y miro a su alrededor confundida, hasta que notó la taza de te hecha pedazos en el piso.

-Caray, será mejor que recoja esto antes de que alguien se lastime- dijo, y con un movimiento de su varita desvaneció los pedazos- Jackson ¿qué le sucede? Esta muy pálido, ¿necesita ir a la enfermería?

Era cierto, tras ese episodio, Percy se quedó completamente blanco, como si hubiera visto algo muy aterrador, lo que no entiendo porque esos versos no parecían nada amenazantes, tal vez el cuarto, pero no el resto.

-No gracias-dijo con una voz suave-estoy bien.

-Sí tú lo dices... ¿Y qué tanto hacen ustedes? Sigan leyendo el resto de sus hojas.

Tras ese anuncio todos nos pusimos a trabajar en leer las hojas de té, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Percy, y él porque de su miedo a esas palabras.

El resto de la clase fue normal, mientras iba diciendo algunas "profecías" ocasionales, hasta que la profesora paso por el puesto en el que estaba con Ron. Cuando se paró al lado de la mesa, le pidió a Ron la taza que tenía y yo pensando en que se iba a repetir algo similar a lo de Percy me preparé para escuchar otra vez esa voz ronca, y sabía que el resto de la clase también lo hizo, pero para mi sorpresa hablo con un tono muy dramático sobre un perro llamado el grim y que yo iba a morir.

Puna vez acabada la clase, fuimos al aula de transformaciones para nuestra siguiente clase, donde la profesora McGonagall se transformó en un gato y volvió a su forma humana, para quedarse sorprendida de nuestras caras largas.

-¿Qué sucede? Es la primera vez que nadie se sorprende por mi transformación.

-Es que acabamos de volver de adivinación y...-comenzó a decir Parvati.

-Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Quién de ustedes morirá este año?-y al ver nuestra cara de sorpresas añadió- la profesora Trelawney siempre predice erróneamente la muerte de alguien en la primera clase, y hasta ahora ninguno de ellos ha muerto, cosa que me alegra por supuesto. Después de todo, la adivinación es una rama muy subjetiva de la magia y son muy pocos quienes son capaces de usarla, puesto necesitan tener la capacidad.

-Moriré yo profesora-dije.

-No te preocupes Potter, no vas a morir este año. Pero descuida, si lo haces no tendrás que entregar tus deberes.

-Profesora-hablo Lavender- pero hay más. Cuando ella tomó la taza de Percy, entró en una especie de trance y dejó caer la taza. Luego sus ojos se volvieron verdes y dijo unas palabras con una voz ronca, ¿eso también lo hace?

-Es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso, pero no debe ser mucho más que sus predicciones sobre la muerte de lo-s estudiantes. Jackson, ¿te acuerdas de las palabras que dijo?

Percy la miró sorprendido y dudó un poco, pero al fin dijo.

-Seras traicionado por quien dice ser tu amigo. Acabarás hallando lo que buscas y lo harás tuyo. Al la maldicion del titán uno resistirá. Destruye un héroe con su último aliento. Llegará a los diesiseis contra todo lo predicho.

-Vaya, eso sí es muy extraño. Es probable de que esté equivocada y resulte que la profesora Trelawney si tiene el don y eso fue una profecía real, pues las 'profecías' que usualmente hace las dice con una voz muy dramática, pero eso es una charla para otro momento, por ahora sigamos con la clase.

Tras eso el día transcurrió de forma normal, sin contar a Percy que seguía callado pero había recuperado el color. Una vez almorzamos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, para lo que fuimos en dirección de la cabaña de Hagrid.

* * *

Percy

Despues de esa clase de transformaciones, sentí como poco a poco mi preocupación bajo, pero aun así seguía un poco inquieto, no fue hasta la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas que volví a estar bien. Una vez llegamos a la cabaña del guardabosques, que según Harry, Hermione y Ron se llamaba Hagrid, esperamos junto con el resto de los alumnos de la asignatura que, para disgusto de la mayoría, era compartida con los de Slytherin. Yo aún no entendía el porque de ese odio que había entre las casas, después de todo solo he escuchado que mi primo y sus amigos se quejen de Malfoy y sus 'guardaespaldas'. Una vez estuvimos completos la puerta de la cabaña se abrió rebelando a un hombre que superaba en altura a Procustro, él estirador, por lo que lleve mi mano instintivamente a mi bolsillo. Pero me calme un poco al ver que su mirada no mostraba nada de maldad o ganas de hacer daño.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Hagrid y desde hoy seré su profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ¿alguna pregunta? ¿No? Perfecto, síganme al bosque para poder empezar con la clase.

Tras esas breves palabras decidí mantenerme cerca de Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes iban al frente, muy cerca de Hagrid. Para mi sorpresa, Hagrid no nos llevó muy adentro del bosque, sino que caminamos cerca del borde hasta llegar a un claro cerca del lago.

-Esperen aquí un momento mientras los traigo-dijo Hagrid antes de adentrarse un poco más en el bosque.

-¿Qué clase de animales traerá Hagrid?- pregunté.

-No creo que quieras saberlo- dijo Ron- es más, dudo que yo quiera saber. Con su historial es capaz de traernos...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento se empezó a escuchar un ruido de cascos y movimiento viniendo desde donde Hagrid se fue.

Cuando voltee a ver, me sorprendí de lo que veía. Hagrid estaba corriendo junto con una docena de lo que parecían unos caballos alados. No me di cuenta de lo que eran hasta que se detuvieron a unos 20 metros de nosotros. Sus cabezas eran de águila, junto con sus patas delanteras, pero la mitad trasera de ellos era la de un caballo.

-Hipogrifos-dijo Hagrid, sacándome de mis pensamientos-estas criaturas son mitad caballo y mitad águila. Pero tengan cuidado, estos son seres muy orgullosos, cualquier ofensa que les hagan puede ser lo último que hagan-continuó con la explicación, mientras que Malfoy estaba riéndose con unos alumnos de Slytherin-lo que vamos a hacer esta clase es, para los que quieran, que se acerquen al hipogrifo y le den unas palmadotas en la cabeza y, con algo de suerte, si el hipogrifo los quiere lo suficiente podrán montarse en ellos y dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo. ¿Algún voluntario?

En ese momento, casi sin darme cuenta, sentí que el resto de los estudiantes dieron un paso atrás, a excepción de Harry, por lo que Hagrid al voltearse se puso feliz de que alguien quiera participar en su clase. Por mi parte, desee que el hipogrifo no me quiera lo suficiente como para volar, no quería enfadar a Zeus de alguna manera.

-Bueno-comenzó Hagrid-lo primero que tienen que hacer antes de acercarse al hipogrifo es iniciar contacto visual y inclinarse un poco, mostrando respeto, sin romper el contacto visual. Si el hipo grito les devuelve la reverencia quiere decir que les dejara acercarse a acariciarlo, si no lo hace apártense lo más rápido que puedan, pues este puede comenzar a atacarlos. Ahora bien, una vez se acerquen acaricien un poco el pico del hipogrifo, o su cabeza. Si ven que este baja un poco más la cabeza, los ayudaré a que se monten y den una vuelta, pues eso quiere decir que el hipogrifo les dará el honor para que se suban a él, si no lo hace dejen de acariciarlo inmediatamente, y aléjense lentamente, sin perder un contacto visual con el hipogrifo, pues este los puede atacar. ¿Entendieron?- nos preguntó- perfecto, esperen aquí y ya acercare un par de hipogrifos.

uja ve los desamarró, y puso cada uno a unos quince metros de nosotros, nos dijo los nombres. El que puso al frente de Harry tenía un plumas y pelo gris oscuro, su nombre Buckbeak; el mío, por otro lado, tenía las plumas y el pelo de un color negro, lo único de diferente color eran los ojos y el pico, porque este último estaba reflejando un poco la luz, el nombre de este era Blackwing. Una vez Hagrid se apartó para dejarnos espacio, inicien el contacto visual con Blackwing, que me di cuenta que tenía unos ojos verdes, como los míos. Una vez completamos el contacto, me incliné un poco, sin perder de vista los ojos de Blackwing, quien rápidamente correspondió mi reverencia. Al mismo tiempo, note que Harry también fue aprobado por el hipogrifo, por lo que ambos nos acercamos a acariciarlo.

- _Mi señor-_ me sobresalte al escuchar una voz en mi cabeza, para darme cuenta de que era proveniente de Blackwing.

-¿ _Blackwing?_

 _-Así es. Es un honor conocerlo por fin, los threstals nos hablaron de que por fin llego un hijo del señor Poseidón a estudiar después de muchos años._

 _-Ya veo, ¿por eso de dejaste que me acercara así de fácil?_

 _-Así es mi señor. Y también va lo mismo para su compañero humano, ningún amigo suyo debe ser capaz de irrespetarnos. Ahora mi señor, ¿desea volar un rato?_

 _-Me gustaría, pero no sé si Zeus se lo tome muy bien._

 _-No se preocupe mi señor, nosotros, al igual que los legados, threstals y otros animales, somos capaces de llevar volando a un hijo del mar sin enfadar al señor Zeus. Después de todo el señor Poseidón ayudo en nuestra creación._

 _-Está bien, pero deja de llamarme señor, es incomodo._

 _-Entendido, entonces ¿cómo debería llamarle?_

 _-Llámame Percy. Y dile al resto de hipo gritos, threstals y demás criaturas que me llamen así._

 _-Está bien mi... Es decir Percy. ¿Listo para el vuelo?_

 _-Sí-_ dije, mientras me montaba en su lomo- _¿De dónde me agarro?_

 _-Percy, por favor sitúese en el espacio que hay entre mis alas y mi cuello, ahí será más cómodo para el vuelo, además de que quedara firme. Si desea sostenerse de alguna parte extra, le pido que se abrace a mi cuello, pues si se agarra de mis plumas podrían zafarse y hacerme perder el balance, por lo que usted se podría caer._

 _-Entendido._

Una vez cogimos impulso, Blackwing se elevó por los aires en dirección al lago, de donde tuve una gran vista de todo el castillo, además de que en el lago vi a algunas criaturas señalarme asombradas. Tras darle un par de vueltas al castillo, volvimos a aterrizar, para encontrarnos con la sorpresa de que Harry ya había aterrizado y el resto de los alumnos estaban turnándose para acariciar a los demás hipogrifos. La clase continuo de igual manera hasta que vi que Malfoy se acercaba a Buckbeak diciendo:

-A ver pajarraco escupido, si Potter y su estupido amigo pudieron subirse a ti, yo también debo...-Malfoy no alcanzó a acabar porque en ese momento lo tuve que empujar, para evitar que Buckbeak lo atacara, resultando en que este me hirió el brazo con sus garras. Cuando esté noto que me atacó a mí en lugar de a Malfoy, se enojo más, por lo que iba a cargar contra el Slytherin, pero me atravesé justo a tiempo para que se detuviera.

 _-Buckbeak, detente por favor!_

 _-Señ... Percy. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Este sujeto no sólo nos ofendió a nosotros, sino que también lo ofendió a usted. Merece ser castigado._

 _-No lo hagas, solo te meterás en problemas si le haces daño._

 _-Esta bien-dijo, calmándose un poco- pero será mejor que este humano no se acerque más a nosotros, si lo hace le irá mucho peor._

 _-Está bien._

Una vez dije eso, Buckbeak dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia dónde estaba el resto de los hipogrifos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me estaba mirando.

-Jackson!-me llamo Hagrid- es la primera vez que veo que alguien haga algo tan impulsivo como lo use acabas de hacer. Debería castigarte y quitarte puntos por tus acciones, pero considerando la razón por la que lo hiciste, le daré 15 puntos a Griffindor, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Por otra parte, el señor Malfoy ignoró completamente las instrucciones que le di, principalmente la de no ofender a un hipogrifo, además de que insulto premeditadamente a otros dos estudiantes de la clase, por lo que le quitaré veinte puntos a Slytherin, además de darle detención todas las tardes hasta el lunes que viene.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Malfoy indignado- ese estupido animal me atacó, pude haber muerto. Miren-dijo mostrando su muñeca, que estaba muy hinchada y roja-esto es culpa de ese animal, mi padre se enterara de esto.

-Se podrá enterar, pero se tendrá que aguantar hasta que acabes de cumplir con tu castigo. Por ahora ustedes dos vengan conmigo,miremos a la enfermería, el resto puede irse ya.

 **Holaa,**

 **Bueno, sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero no tanto como la última vez, así que espero no estén muy molestos conmigo por el retraso con el capítulo. A propósito de esto, me gustaría mencionarles que es muy probable que hasta dentro de un mes no pueda volver a escribir, no se diga actualizar, pues la semana entrante comienzo exámenes que van hasta el 18 de mayo, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar esta historia, pues ya les he dicho que no pienso hacerlo.**

 **A proposito, también les informo que trataré de actualizar mis otras dos historias. Sé que con anterioridad dije que la de cambiando vidas la iba a dejar en espera, pero decidí no hacerlo y ya he traducido una buena parte del siguiente capítulo. En cuanto a mi otra historia, el crossover de Naruto y Young Justice, tengo planeado el capítulo, así que es probable que esta semana suba el próximo capítulo de esas dos historias, pero hasta que salga de esos exámenes no podré actualizar.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo, puede que muchos de ustedes se estén preguntando sobre el porqué Percy se puso así por las palabras de Trelawney. La razón es que, como se dijo en el libro, la experiencia con el oráculo puede llegar a ser traumática, por lo que un encuentro con algo parecido a este, y de imprevisto, le ocasionó una especie de shock a Percy, pero ok se preocupen, Percy no va a tener ese comportamiento por toda la historia.**

 **Por otra parte, seguramente hayan notado que Hagrid está un poco diferente al del canon, eso es porque no me gusto mucho como las clases de Hagrid fueron en el original, por lo que le di un apcaracter más fuerte, pero solo durante las clases, fuera de ellas segira siendo el mismo, o al menos tratare. Además de eso, tampoco quiero que Hagrid se deprima y de todas las clases sobre gusarajos, pues quiero explorar en estas clases una mayor variedad de animales mitológicos.**

 **Gracias por estar leyendo esta historia,**

 **Me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


	16. Hagrid

Capítulo 16

Percy

Tras salir todos del bosque prohibido, Malfoy y yo seguimos a Hagrid hasta la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey atendiera nuestras heridas. Esta vez pude apreciar bien la enfermería, pues la noche anterior no pude debido a la falta de iluminación. La estancia era casi que un aula de clase, con una hilera de ventanales a ambos lados y una puerta al fondo, donde la señora Pomfrey debe tener su habitación o guarda los implementos médicos. En la habitación también habían dos hileras de camas, una a cada lado y con el espaldar en la pared, de las cuales solo había una ocupada por un niño de Ravenclaw, a quien la señora Pomfrey le estaba dando una poción.

Una vez el niño se tomó la poción le empezó a salir humo por las orejas, pero la señora Pomfrey le indicó que ya se podía ir y pasó a hablar con nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede Hagrid?

-Poppy, hubo un incidente con Buckbeak en medio de la clase, y estos dos estudiantes salieron heridos.

-¿Los dos fueron heridos por Buckbeak?-preguntó consternada.

-No, solo el señor Jackson. El señor Malfoy fue herido tras ser empujado por el señor Jackson para evitar que Buckbeak lo atacara, puesto que ignoró completamente mis instrucciones de no insultar a los hipogrifos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Jackson se atravesó a un hipogrifo enfurecido y está viviendo para contarlo?

-Sí, yo tampoco me explico cómo. Después de que Buckbeak le hiciera esa herida en el brazo, retrocedió. Es casi como si se hubiera arrepentido de hacerlo-comentó Hagrid pensativo, mientras que la señora Pomfrey me miraba y pareciera como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

-Por ahora solo importa que ninguno resultó con una herida irreparable. Señor Malfoy, muéstreme sus heridas-ante esto Malfoy extendió la mano en la que cayó, solo para que la señora Pomfrey agitara su varita murmurando algunas palabras para dejar su mano como nueva- muy bien, tú ya estás bien. Hagrid, si quieres ve con el señor Malfoy al gran comedor mientras atiendo a Jackson, que ya casi es hora de la cena.

-Está bien-dijo él guardabosques mientras salía de la enfermería con Malfoy a su lado.

-Muy bien, ahora déjame ver que es lo que tienes-dijo, mientras extendía mi brazo y ella pudiera revisarlo bien-vaya que estás de suerte. La herida es puramente superficial, parece ser que Buckbeak se intentó detener cuando te atravesaste. Remangate un poco y siéntate en la cama.

Una vez estuve sentado la señora Pomfrey sacó su varita y dijo en voz alta "aguamentí", con lo que comenzó a salir un chorro de agua de la varita, que cayó directo sobre mi herida, curándola.

-Que bueno que eres hijo de Poseidón, es mucho más fácil curarte-dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras me quedaba estupefacto, a lo que ella se comenzó a reír -descuida, soy una hija de Apolo y por eso fue fácil hacer la conexión de la reacción de Buckbeak tras herirte y tu padre divino, además tenía mis sospechas desde anoche, pero no puedo creer que Albus ni me haya dicho que este año iba a asistir un mestizo, de saberlo me hubiera asegurado de restablecer las existencias de néctar y ambrosía, nosotros somos más propensos a accidentes que los magos comunes-tras ver mi cara ella soltó una pequeña carcajada-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?

-No es eso. Es que usted...

-Ahh, ¿te sorprende que un mestizo pueda llegar a tan avanzada edad?-al ver mi asentimiento ella prosiguió-pues la verdad yo tuve más suerte que la mayoría de los mestizos, pues al tener una madre bruja pude comenzar en Hogwarts desde antes de que mi esencia empezará a atraer monstruos, los cuales además son escasos en el Reino Unido gracias a los magos, por lo que en el año escolar estaba segura gracias a las defensas presentes y cuando volvía a casa Mama tenía preparadas algunas defensas anti monstruos. Y además, al graduarme de Hogwarts comencé a trabajar de aprendiz de la enfermera de ese entonces, la señora Ethel, por lo que podía vivir en el castillo y me preparaba para reemplazar a la señora Ethel cuando se retirara.

-Ya veo...¿Hay más mestizos en el castillo?

-Además de nosotros dos y el profesor Dumbledore no creo. Es más, creo que eres el primero en asistir a Hogwarts desde hace muchos años, desde que esos revoltosos se graduaron.

-¿Quiénes?

-Esa es una historia para otro día, por ahora tenemos que ir al gran comedor, que ya debió de empezar la cena.

Una vez llegué al gran comedor me di cuenta de que Hagrid no estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, por lo que fui directamente a buscar a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Dejó a Malfoy y se fue repentinamente-me contestó Harry cuando le pregunté por Hagrid-¿y cómo está tu herida?

-Bien, la señora Pomfrey me la curó en muy poco tiempo, pues Buckbeak apenas me rozó-en ese momento me voltee a la mesa de Slytherin para ver a Malfoy, quien se estaba haciendo la víctima por la herida inexistente de su brazo.

-El ha estado haciendo eso desde que llegó-me comentó mi primo cuando vio que voltee a mirar a Malfoy-esta diciendo que hará que ejecuten a Buckbeak y que despidan a Hagrid. Hablando de él, ¿quieres ir a visitarlo después de cenar a su cabaña?

-Claro, no veo porque no.

Harry

Una vez terminamos de comer subimos a la torre de Griffyndor para recoger mi capa y evitar ser vistos.

-Vean- dijo Hermione- todavia hay luz en la cabaña, tenemos que ir antes de que se vayaa dormir.

-Entonces, ¿por qué subimos hasta acá en lugar de ir directamente a la cabaña?

-Por esto- dije, mostrándole mi capa.

-¿Una manta vieja?

-No- me reí ante eso- es una capa invisible, como es tarde no podemos dejsr que nos vean.

-Genial! ¿aunque si nos alcanza a cubrir a los cuatro?

-Creo que si, igual no importa si nuestros pies quedan fuera, ya que está oscuro.

Una vez estuvimos dentro de la capa, salimos por el retrato y nos encaminamos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando tocamos la puerta se escuchó una voz que nos indicó que siguieramos.

-Hagrid-dijo Ron- ¿haz estado bebiendo?- pues se notaba por una gran jarra de peltre en frente de el y se notaba que me costaba enfocar las cosas.

-Je-respondió Hagrid- supongo que es un récord. Primer profesor en ser despedido el primer día.

-No creo que te vayan a despedir por eso...

-Todavía no, pero es cuestión de tiempo por lo de Malfoy.

-Pero si el no fue herido de gravedad, tu mismo viste que la señora Pomfrey lo curó en un segundo- dijo Percy- es más, yo soy el único que se puede quejar por lo de Buckbeak, y no lo haré. Todo fue culpa de Malfoy, si el no prestó atención es problema suyo.

-Si Hagrid, no te preocupes por eso, nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que necesites-le dije,a lo que Hagrid empezó a lagrimear y nos estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo a Percy y a mí.

-Creo que ya haz bebido suficiente Hagrid-dijo Hermione, dirigiendo a nuestro amigo al patio de la cabaña dónde se escuchó un chapuzón. Ha metido su cabeza en el barril de agua.

-Fueron muy amables por venir a verme-comenzó Hagrid hasta que me vió- ¿PERO QUE HACES TU AQUI? Saben que no puedes salir tan tarde, y ustedes lo dejan! vengan, los acompañaré hasta el castillo y no vuelvan a venir tan tarde, no valgo la pena.

 **Holaa,**

 **Otra vez me disculpo por no actualizar rápido, pero es que al entrar a la universidad me quedé practicamente sin tiempo, y no puedo prometer mucho actualizar rápido.**

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el momento, mi disculpa va directamente dirigida a ustedes.**

 **me despido,**

 **arepa28-2**


End file.
